The Red String of Fate
by cappie
Summary: Two strings of destiny are intertwined about Kagome’s heart. One girl, two childhood friends; misunderstandings, co-ed roommates, jealousy and romance run high in Tokyo. SesshKagNaraku
1. tokyo rhapsody

AN: This story is sort of a combination of ideas that I have had for some time now. A mixture of real life experiences, inspirations from manga, and just the need to write another "Tokyo" based story called out to me. I came up with this. 

The title itself, in Japanese mythology, the person that you are destined to be with, is connected to you with a red string connected to your pinky. Kagome has two such strings, tied between the cold Sesshoumaru and the fiery Naraku.

Rating: pg13 (might be some mild swearing/sexual references/situation)

Spoilers: n/a

Category: romance/AU/humor

Summary: Two strings of destiny are intertwined about Kagome's heart. One girl, two childhood friends; misunderstandings, co-ed roommates, jealousy and romance run high in Tokyo. Sessh/Kag/Naraku

**The Red String of Fate **

**Chapter 00: Introduction to a Tale**

Sesshoumaru Okuda was a very smart man. Now, understand when he is referred to as a _man_ this is purely for lack of a better word. He could not be considered a boy, because physically (as well as emotionally and mentally, no doubt) he was mature. Yet, he was of that age where being a 'man' and being a 'boy' is cast into varying shades of gray by society. To put it simply, he was a teenager. And, also, to add, he was nineteen and fresh out of high school entering a University in Tokyo.

Having come from one of the wealthier families in Japan, Sesshoumaru was used to figures bowing down at his feet or trying to use family's money in some way, shape, or form. Sesshoumaru Okuda was hardly as rich as some, but wealthier than many. 

People who knew the boy often described him as arrogant, emotionless, and on occasion rude. Sesshoumaru admitted to the first two, but on the third he found some discrepancies. If being honest and straightforward was considered a bad thing in Japanese society, then he found himself guilty on those levels.

In addition, along with those first three characteristics, Sesshoumaru was also devilishly smart. He was in high school the type of person who did their homework every night, got full (and often times extra-credit) points, knew every answer; and wouldn't help a soul. He was a quiet individual who did not have many friends, if any, and preferred to spend his time actively engaged in his hobbies.

Along with having an avid interest in school (which he only maintained out of sheer boredom) he was also quite enthusiastic (or as enthusiastic as he could manage) about kendo (and most martial arts in general) archery (only the Japanese form) and Japanese feudal history.

Sesshoumaru also liked other things, although he would hardly admit to them. The first reason being that he was a man, and an emotionless one at that. And the second being that no one had ever asked him (which he didn't particularly mind, being the quiet, assertive, focused type who was not one for having lengthy conversations about coffee vs. tea, and which one had the most caffeine, or which one tasted better after something sweet, or…)

But of the things Sesshoumaru did like, they could be clearly and sufficiently listed off.

Unlike most boys his age, he liked sweet things. Although, there was a difference (and a great difference at that): he liked _high-quality _sweet things. He liked to have rich German Chocolate Cake made by a German, he liked deep dark chocolate from Austria, and he enjoyed light airy Italian cakes and large slices of succulent apple pie from Holland. But, above all things, he loved dark chocolate. He could not stand milk chocolate (too sweet) and white-chocolate (it didn't have a flavor) and so that only left the latter. Dark Chocolate.

Sesshoumaru also enjoyed classical music, in particular violin concertos, which he listened to avidly. In addition to Violin concertos, his favorite composer was Mendelssohn and (like so many others) Beethoven.

There are many things that Sesshoumaru liked, but these two (and soon to be three) are perhaps some of the most notable. His third interest (which tied into his love of Japanese Feudal History) was his admiration for historical locations in Japan, whether they were temples, castles or palaces. He enjoyed the old-world feel, the cherry-tree shoji screens, the nightingale floors, the large sprawling pine groves, and the mossy gardens. Not surprisingly, his favorite book was _A Tale of Genji._

Sesshoumaru, for the most part of his life, had lived in Kyoto—the city famous for temples, and geishas, and the revival of lost arts. It was only for one very brief period of his life (perhaps a year or so) that Sesshoumaru had lived anywhere else but this hill-bound city. Yes, for a time when he was nine or ten, his family had moved into a house in the Yamanashi prefecture; surrounded by the mountains and lush valleys of orchards.

This part of his life, he _believed, _held no interest to him, but, as he would soon learn, the Okuda's left deeper impressions than first imagined, and probably not for the best. No, it wasn't that his father was rude or such a thing, or even that he was. Perhaps Sesshoumaru had the curse of being mature and emotionless beyond his years, and, essentially did not play well with others, especially if he liked them. Most people Sesshoumaru refused to like, and if it was a girl, even worse. He had, thankfully, grown out of that way of thinking some time ago, although he was still slow to "open up".

We now find Sesshoumaru Okuda reading the morning newspaper in his father's unused apartment in Tokyo close to the university campus. Currently, he is reading an article on making curry, but, within two minutes he will gulp down the rest of his coffee, grab his bag (located by the door) and make his way down the three flights of stairs, turn right at the corner, walk another four blocks, and arrive at the north gate of Tokyo U campus.

He will arrive at school at 8:57 am to buy his books. Today is his first day in Tokyo, although you couldn't tell, he already looks so adept and cold.

***

Kagome Higurashi was a smart girl. She graduated top of her high school class and successfully passed her college entrance exams to get into one of Japan's most prestigious school's: Tokyo U. For a girl who was born and bred in the country, the big city could seem rather daunting. Kagome did not know how she would react when she came to this new place, but as it is right now, she was sitting in the front of the blue car, idly flipping through a fashion magazine.

An article on autumn Tokyo fashions entitled "Fall into Fall a la Tokyo", caught her eye, and she began to read—half interested.

As a teenager, Kagome had been asked to model a few times—not that she had, of course. Kagome did not believe in modeling, but only for the reason that her mother didn't. And, unlike many girls today, she respected her mother as best she could and tried to please her. 

The reason the modeling agencies had been interested in a country girl like her, was because of the strangely blue quality of her eyes. It had been discussed that Japanese people had black, brown and on occasion, gray eyes: but blue eyes, well, that was unheard of!

Still, Kagome, despite her beauty, and wonderful marks in school had other reasons to make her unique. Although not a tomboy, she was very active in sports, in particular archery and on occasion, kendo. But there were other things Kagome loved as well, sometimes so hidden that it was hard to believe their existence.

And, like many girls her age, she enjoyed sweets, particularly fruit-flavored ones (she loved white peaches, which was convenient, considering this was the principal crop the Yamanashi prefecture was known for).

Her brother's name was Souta, and was five years her junior (which meant that he was in his last grade of high school), her mother (who was a hard-working secretary at the Yamanashi Prefecture Offices) and her grandfather, who ran the shrine where they all lived.

The Higurashi Shrine was probably one of the most notable things about the Yamanashi prefecture, and visitors from all over Japan (as well as all over the world) would flock to see the untouched reminder of a forgotten age. The Prime Minister had once visited this shrine on his annual tour of the country. Kagome Higurashi had unfortunately not been there (her spring break did not fall until the week after), but the Prime Minister had enjoyed a lengthy conversation with the elderly shrine-keeper who explained the origin of why this shrine had come into existence, what materials used, and local folk legends. They had all been awarded autographs in the end.

But, getting back to Kagome. She was a pleasant girl as well, a hard worker, and always willing to please. However, if you got on her bad side then often times she would unleash a temper wilder than the harsh Hokkaido winds, and more tempestuous than the greatest of typhoons. To put it eloquently, Kagome had a temper that pulsated within her, only revealing itself under the gravest of circumstances.

Yet now, in the front of the car, she seemed nothing but an excited and frightened young schoolgirl, gazing out the window was the red arches of the Tokyo Tower swam by through a sea of gray buildings. Her famed blue eyes were wide in excitement, and she bit her lip apprehensively as the car exited the freeway and traveled down into the heart of Tokyo…

***

Naraku Honda was a smart man as well. And, when he is referred to as a man, he sincerely was a man—albeit slightly immature and vane, but, technically, in Japanese society, he was an adult. He was 21 years old. Naraku Honda had grown up in Tokyo nearly all his life (except for a moment of perhaps a year or so of country living), giving him a hardened edge to him that neither Sesshoumaru Okuda nor Kagome Higurashi had. But, this hardness and anxiety could hardly be witnessed except for in the darkest of situations.

If looks could be compared to Sesshoumaru Okuda, Naraku would be on a par with them (although lacking the silver-hair and startlingly golden eyes, which were a family trait to the Okuda's). However, the difference between the two was that Naraku cultivated his looks for his own purposes. He knew how to sweet-talk, how to butter-up, how to be charming: in other words, Naraku Honda was a ladies' man.

It had always been this way for Naraku—ever since he was a child. Girls had come running to him in support to save them from the playground bully (who in reality only picked on the girl because he liked her). Therefore, Naraku, throughout the years, had become quite adept at martial arts. Often times, especially returning home late and walking through dark alleys, self-defense was needed; especially in Tokyo.

Besides being devilishly good-looking, an athlete, as well as a ladies' man, Naraku (as mentioned) was quite smart as well. Having graduated third in his class at a private preparatory school, he was known throughout Tokyo as the kid who had 'thrown it all away' for modeling. And so, there you have it, Naraku Honda was a model—and a famous one at that. However, despite that (often times conceived of) setback, Naraku had been admitted into Tokyo U when he was twenty years old. He was now a sophomore in that system and the initial hype of his arrival had died down somewhat.

But still, the ladies flocked, and, Naraku succumbed to their wishes. He didn't care for any of them anyways, but he liked making people happy. If only temporarily.

If Naraku had one downfall, his would be caramel. He was easy to fall to its buttery richness and always had an ample stash in his satchel—and so, whenever he was feeling particularly angry, or particularly happy, he unwrapped a piece and popped it in his mouth and walked off, enjoying the creamy smoothness. 

Naraku also enjoyed painting, something he had done since he was a youth. His favorite medium was watercolor, and in his spare time he could be seen painting anything from a cat sitting on a mat, to an empty beer-bottle, rolling amongst a Tokyo U courtyard.

He wasn't a mysterious figure though, don't misunderstand, he was quite popular, had many friends, many past and present lovers, many interests, many ambitions, and many qualities. But, if one word could be used to describe Naraku Honda, if only one word, then this word would be…

…Ruthless…

***

And so, what do these three people have in common? What is it that ties the red string of fate to these three? What do the gods and goddesses themselves have in store? Or, is it fate, and the gods—or the mere coincidence of a University in Tokyo, three smart people, and a common past that could create such a ruckus? 

Well. That is what this story is about.

***

**Chapter 01**

**Tokyo**** Rhapsody**

*******

If ever there was a city to get lost in, Kagome decided, Tokyo was it. The young girl had only visited this sprawling metropolis a few times in her youth, but only in selected districts that her school had seen 'fit' to travel to; most importantly the surrounding area of the Tokyo Tower—a must-see for all high schools. 

But going to Tokyo Tower for a school fieldtrip and actually coming to Tokyo to live, well, that was two different things. And although the tower was very pretty and had wonderful views…it was nothing compared to the reality. Yes, Kagome knew, in time she would eventually become accustomed to the busyness and bustle of this ocean of grey cement—but at this moment all she saw was crowds and desolation.

"It's," She began gulping, clutching her purse with her hands, "Very big."

Her mother, who had been leaning out the window to pay for parking permit, glanced over her shoulder and questioned chidingly, "Now, Kagome, don't tell me you are getting cold feet?"

Grinning ruefully, Kagome admitted, "Just a bit. But nothing I can't warm up to."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as well, and chirped; "Now that's the spirit, Kagome. After all—what is Tokyo besides concrete and steel?"

_Murderers, rapists, gigolos, prostitutes, drug dealers, Yakuza…_

But Kagome kept those thoughts to herself and smiled brightly as she looked out the window at the spindly tree that was struggling to grow through the small hole in the side-walk.

The car moved forward, and the middle-aged woman at the driver's seat continued to rattle off all the facts that Kagome should and _ought_ to have known about her new surroundings. She _ought _to have known these facts—but it has been a very busy early summer, and before she had known realized the time, it was that moment in which she embarked to Tokyo. It was now late summer—and even in Tokyo she could hear the dim buzz of the cicadas from small patches of greenery randomly scattered throughout the cities. 

The University of Tokyo, Mrs. Higurashi explained, as she went over a speed bump, was having its summer session for the upper-classman who wished to get ahead on their degrees so that they could finish their Master's or Bachelor's degrees in a shorter number of years.

The blue-eyed girl nodded, but said nothing, her thoughts drifting nervously ahead to terrible premonitions about her first day of school. What if she fell, or spilled something, or arrived late?

"This isn't going to be like high school, you know," Mrs. Higurashi added, glancing at her daughter, and noticing that all the color had drained from her face.

The girl almost instantly brightened up. Yes, this wasn't like high school…! No small groups of giggly girls; no stuck up snobs, no lechers. Yes, it was a different world, Kagome convinced herself smartly, a sunny smile blossoming on her pretty cheeks.

How wrong those thoughts were…

***

Lugging large suitcases in each hand, Kagome laboriously made her way up the back stairs (as she has been instructed to by the resident advisor) to the second floor.

"Why isn't Souta helping?" Kagome called down to her mother who was picking up a box from the back of the car. Souta was in the back of the car as well, although not in the trunk, where Kagome thought the boy deserved to be. After all, it had been the boy's fault for staying up till three in the morning trying to beat the last level to the newest Final Fantasy game. 

"Oh, let him be," her mother called, joining her on the stairwell and puffing large amounts of breath.

Biting her tongue, Kagome continued down the hall, only every now and then glancing out at the windows that surrounded them—it was a particularly fine day in Tokyo, from what she could see. Large billowing clouds were growing in the east, most likely over the mountains. The humidity was something awful though, and taking out a handkerchief from her pocket, she mopped her brow anxiously.

She suddenly became very glad that she hadn't brought her entire collection of books and folk-crafts to this new dorm room, not even a quarter of a mile away from the campus…

"What was the room number?"

"304," Mrs. Higurashi called in a strangled voice from the stair-well. It appeared that she had got her shoelace entangled in the railing.

Continuing to make her way down the hall, an earlier conversation that she and her mother had shared on the six-hour car-ride came fluttering back to her, like dappled sunlight…she didn't know if she really wanted to remember…

_"Now, Kagome, there was something I forgot to mention to you about your housing arrangements."_

_"Oh?" She had asked dumbly, looking up from a cooking magazine and dog-earing the page on German Chocolate Cake._

_"Well, you see…this year the University had a large number of students admitted."_

_"M-hm?"__ She had continued lazily, wondering how hard it would be to get chocolate imported from __Germany__ or __Austria__._

_"And, because of that…the housing will be a bit, oh, how do you put it—different."_

_It was only then that Kagome had begun to notice the nervousness in her mother's voice and the way she was gripping the steering wheel._

_"What do you mean 'different'?" She was getting anxious now, and had closed the magazine and was staring at her mother who was biting her lip—a nervous habit._

_"Well, because you are a freshman, and don't have that much standing as far as the University is concerned, there were two options that the students could choose."_

_"And those options were?" Her mother was definitely stalling now, and it wasn't sounding like things were getting any better._

_"Well you could rent an apartment or live with relatives—that was one of the options." _

_"And the other option?"_

_"To live in a dorm—"_

_"Well," Kagome had concluded, breathing a sigh of relief, "I had expected that all along. Its part of college life, and seeing as how I don't have any relatives in __Tokyo__—"_

_"—with a great possibility that your roommate might be someone of the opposite sex."_

_There had been a long, deep, and heavy pause. _

_"What…?"_

_Her mom had pulled off the side of the road now, expecting the explosion which was about as eminent as the setting of the sun this evening…_

_"It isn't definite, or anything like that," Her mother continued hastily, turning off the car, and grabbing Kagome's hands frantically and patting them in a 'mother-like' way._

_"W-What!?"_

_"Dear, don't raise your voice…Souta is sleeping."_

_"I don't care!" Kagome had begun, gasping for breath, tears pricking at her eyes, "Are you telling me that I might have to share a room w-with a b-boy!?_

_"Well, you see, I know how much going to __Tokyo__ U has meant to you, and I didn't want to ruin it and—"_

_"B-But with a boy?!"_

In the end, that was exactly what her mom had been trying to tell her, and it took a full forty-five minutes to calm her completely. This was done by the bribing of two Calpico's and a promise that all of Kagome's magazines would be forwarded to her new address and _not _be hoarded at the house back in Yamanashi.

So, now, here she was…very nervous, and hoping she had a girl for a room-mate, even if it was the ugliest, dirtiest girl ever—it would be better any day than having to share a room with a boy. After all, Kagome reasoned, this _was _Tokyo. She was sure guys were different here than in the country—probably used to getting "their way" with women…

She would have to buy some pepper-spray first thing.

Gulping, Kagome looked up at the silver-plated room number. 304. Her new home.

She slipped the key into the lock, and opened the door…

***

Naraku Honda was a person of patterns, much against his will, however. The only way he liked his patterns was in clothes, not in life. But, somehow, throughout the course of many years and of the choices he had made—his way was very predictable, and only in the small details could a difference really be seen.

Every day, he would wake up, at about eight in the morning and head off the classes by 9:30, after grabbing a quick bit of breakfast at a local store. Usually, he just bought some fruit, but sometimes he would treat himself to some sort of Danish…but he was model after all, and he had a very strict diet…but that was beside the point.

He would have classes until about one or two, depending on the day, and then also depending on the day, he would head off to a photography shoot, or some such thing.

Then, he would return home, attempt to do homework, dink around on the computer, stretch, feed his fish, feed himself, attempt more homework…

Goodness, his life seemed to bore him even when he thought about it.

The only time he truly enjoyed himself was at school, and this was, to begin with, because of the classes, and secondly for the social interaction. Naraku Honda would be the last person to admit that he wasn't popular—he was, he always had been. He had never truly desired to be popular, but _somehow _everywhere he went he _always _became so.

Maybe he should just stop buying his clothes from the fashion houses and walk around in sweatpants and not bathe for a few days…

But, still, nonetheless, having 'friends' (if he dared to call them that) and being well known on the prestigious campus suited him just fine.

Naraku Honda also had little games he played with himself, but we will get into that at a different time when it is called for.

In any case, it was a particularly lovely day in Tokyo at the moment, Naraku noted, grabbing his chain off the dresser and clasping it around his neck. With a flourish, he glanced in the mirror and grabbed his wallet. He had places to be, people to meet—after all, he may have been a man of patterns, but he was busypattern…

Grabbing his keys, and padding around in his Italian imported slippers (actually, they were from Sicily, but he wasn't one to get technical) he crossed the tatami-covered floor, down the step into the entry way, and paused. There was a distinct rustling in the hallway, and the murmur of voices he didn't quite recognize. It wasn't as though he knew all of the floor's voices—or anything like that, but, still…oh, what the hell, maybe he did.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naraku Honda just presumed that it was some girl who had come to visit her boyfriend. This girl—hm, it was a girl…maybe he should see what she looked like. It was always nice to test the waters. What harm could it do? He wasn't _planning _on doing anything. Oh, alright, maybe he was.

His life was one of patterns, and every now and then the plaids, polka-dots, and stripes became boring. Maybe it was time for a nice feminine floral pattern—just for the time.

If only school hadn't been so taxing during this summer session. 

Oh well, the moment was wasted, Naraku sighed grievously to himself. The girl must have found the apartment, because he couldn't hear the voice anymore. Grabbing a pair of leather boots, he zipped them up quickly while leaning against the wall for support. The strange noises erupting from his stomach informed him that he _was hungry _and he better get a move on before the afternoon and early evening crowds buzzed in from their salary-man jobs around the city.

Zipping the last boot up, he paused, and glanced towards the door. There was the sound of a key in the lock and the turning of the handle. His dark and heavily lashed eyes dashed to the un-opened letter lying on the entry table, labeled, "Important Information About Housing". 

_Oh…shit…_he thought to himself, licking his lips as the door opened, revealing a large bolt of golden sunlight onto the floor. 

A figure stood in the doorway…and past conversations whisked back to him over the past weeks. It probably would have been better if he actually paid attention to conversations…instead of other things…

_"Did you hear? I might have to share my room with some freshman?"_

_"Hey, it's not that bad…what if you get some innocent girl from the country…?"_

_"Or some scary one from Shinjuku!__ God, my life will be over…"_

_"Hey, I don't care. If it's a girl, it could look like freaking Koizumi, and I wouldn't have a problem with that."_

_"Koizumi isn't bad looking, he has very nice hair!"_

_"And…he is HOW old?"_

_"Bah, either way, whether it is a girl _or _boy just screws everything up! I had so much space in that dorm…its heaven! And to think…I might have to give it up…"_

_"Oh, quit your blubbering. Com'on, lets get to class. Nothing's been decided YET."_

_"Yeah, I guess so."_

_"…You coming Naraku?"_

Yes. It was NOW that Naraku realized he shouldn't have been reading his textbook. Yes, it was now, at this very moment, as the door opened, and a figure stepped in.

Gaping at the door, Naraku gulped very quickly. He recognized those blue eyes…

***

It took her a moment to recover to the light, and blinking a few times she found the sun-splashed room came slowly into to focus. The first thing she noticed was a black futon with green pillows splashed against it—then a very large bowl filled with goldfish swilling among a miniature castle…and then…

A man leaning against the front entrance, staring at her as he zipped up his expensive-looking leather boot.

"Uh, H-Hello." Kagome began, hoping that this was just a very very VERY masculine looking girl. I mean, how many guys had long curly luscious hair? And actually kept it so well maintained?

But, when the person opened their mouth to speak, Kagome's hopes were dashed against the wall like an egg, and they smeared to the ground. This was definitely a voice of a man—and a very nice voice at that. It was deep and sensual, the type of voice you would hear from some pretty boy (and the man _was _quite handsome…at that…) from an anime.

"Hello," he stated simply, finishing off the shoe, and standing up straight now, tucking his thumbs on his belt hooks and looking absolutely _gorgeous _there, clad in lengthy black slacks (his legs were so long!) and leather boots…and a nice purple shirt that looked as though it was made out of silk, and—

"Is there something I can help you with?" he continued on, smoothly, giving her a pitiful look, "And how did you get the key to my room?"

Kagome flushed. Great. Just _great._This absolutely gorgeous man was her room-mate then? Oh…wonderful…now she would never get any studying done! But, slapping an insincere smile on her face, she rushed forward and shook his hand enthusiastically (hoping that this was more customary in Tokyo than it was in the countryside).

"Hello! My name is Higurashi Kagome," she began, continuing to smile, wondering when her mom would come in and save her. Maybe she could switch rooms…or something? "I guess I'm your new room-mate."

The man had seem surprised for a moment when she had said her name, but now he recovered, and raised an eyebrow. His lips turned up, and he replied quite richly, _again, _"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Higurashi. Was I mistaken in hearing other voices in the hall?"

"Oh, that was my mother, she is—,"

"Well, I will see if I can go help her with the boxes." The man continued on, brushing past her, and flashing a smile, "After all, when I first moved to into these blasted dorms I remember how much stuff I brought."

"B-But…" Kagome fumbled nervously, walking after him. But, she stopped at the threshold of the room, and sighed and whispered to herself hopefully, "With any luck he's gay…"

She was too upset to notice that the man cast a backwards glance at her and smirked…

***

Ten minutes later all her belongings had been brought to the second floor and were resting in a very neat looking pile in the middle of the dorm room. Kagome had been quite shocked at how strong the beautiful man and been, carting five boxes up the steep steps, down the long hall, and into his room—not even breaking a sweat.

Now that she looked at him closer, sipping a cup of water that he had offered her family (Souta had _finally _decided to wake up), she thought that he _did _look familiar. But, she supposed, maybe she had seen him in a magazine somewhere. It wouldn't surprise her. The man was _so _good looking, after all…

"So, you're a freshman?" The good-looking man commented, crossing his legs archly. 

Her mother chose to answer for her, although rather nervously at that as she glanced around the apartment. There was no sign of pornography, or other _instruments _of pleasure, but then again, who would keep them lying about the place?

"Yes, actually. We grew up in the country, and so this is all very overwhelming. For both of us."

Kagome just sighed, bit her tongue and said nothing—although she was thinking, _'What the hell are you doing mom?! Let's go down to the resident advisor and DEMAND I get a roommate who is a girl!!'_

"Oh? Really? The country?" the man replied, touching his lips, as though to laugh, "That is just precious."

Kagome blinked, and she noticed, so did her mother. Was it just her…or was this man acting distinctly…?

"Have you grown up in Tokyo, Mr—?" Her mother broached archly. And suddenly it did occur to Kagome that she hadn't a clue what this man's name was. He knew hers…but when they had first met in the doorway the man had never offered his own name. This seemed rather odd.

"Oh, please, _do _excuse me." The handsome one replied smoothly, sipping his water with one pinky _extended, _"My name is Honda…and, as I was just told, you must be the Higurashi's?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly, suddenly in a much better mood, for reason's Kagome couldn't quite understand why, "Why, yes, yes we are."

"How absolutely charming. When all those _boys _told me that I might have to be sharing a room with a freshman, I was devastated! I mean, what if a big, hairy, _smelly _man came and lived with me?," he began, getting up and scuttling over to the kettle to put on a cup of tea, although Kagome noticed dimly that it was quite hot enough already without adding boiling water down ones throats, "But now I see, Mrs. Higurashi, that there will be no such problem…me and your daughter will have _so _much fun! I know the cutest stores and bakeries—oh, they are just _divine!"_

Mrs. Higurashi was looking decidedly pleased.

"Oh? That sounds lovely!"

***

By the time evening had fallen, 'Honda' had practically carved out a place in the middle-aged woman's heart as though he was her own son. Even Souta liked him. Kagome was just…disturbed. Had he heard what she had said about him in the hall? When she had first met him, he didn't seem so _flowery, _but now he was practically dripping in lace and pink hearts. She felt nervous, but, it seemed, she was the only one.

She didn't want to leave her family on a fight, so she promptly kept her mouth shut, and kept eating cookies that 'Honda' got bought from a new 'Austrian bakery that sold the _best _things ever!'

Now, hugging her mom, she felt on the verge of tears. It was all happening so suddenly…! Her, moving to Tokyo, with a male roommate, nonetheless, and oh…just everything.

She was determined not to cry, and waving goodbye to her mother as she pulled out of the drive-way, she gave one last shuddering sigh before turning on her heals and walking up the flight of stairs to room number 304: her new home.

'Honda' was waiting for her to help 'unpack' and 'tidy house'.

_Well, at least he is…gay…or at least very feminine, _she thought darkly, finding herself rather cold even though it was late summer in Tokyo, _I don't think he will do anything to me…except force me to take him shopping._

She had forgotten about that. Shopping. In _Tokyo_.

A grin emerged on her face. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

***

Naraku laughed to himself as he slipped out of his shirt, wondering how long Kagome would take to say goodbye to the Mrs. Higurashi. Would she be crying, he wondered? Did she remember him? Well, it had been a few years to say the least—and he had only known her for a short term of time after all.

He didn't want to let on though. Not quite yet. If she was still in the dark about it all—about how they used to be neighbors and good friends at that; well, he was just going to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to surprise her, after all.

Chuckling as he padded about the dorm room, moving his futon out of the way, and chucking some things in the closet, he thought, _I deserved an Oscar for that performance I just pulled. Even I had myself convinced I was gay. Hmm, I wonder if it's not too late to audition for the autumn play…_

Hearing the door slowly open, Naraku strode quickly towards the entrance, forgetting that he _was _shirtless. When the girl looked at him, he nearly exploded with laughter. He wasn't as blind as to ignore the fact that she was looking at _him. _Yes, her eyes traveled down the make of his body—probably against her will, he was sure. Still, how would she react once she found out that this _was _her beloved child-hood friend—Naraku Honda? 

Not bothering with any greetings, he stepped down into the entry way just as she was closing the door behind her. In an instant she was beneath him, trapped between his two strong arms as he casually applied his weight to the wall.

"So, how was that?" he questioned archly, studying her eyes. They were _quite _extraordinary. He hadn't forgotten these colors, not even after all those years. Yes, in fact, Kagome had turned into quite the beauty.

_I wonder if the agency is looking for another model, _he mused gently, noticing that he cheeks were turning decidedly pink.

"W-What are you talking about!?" she gasped, trying to get away.

"No. No. No." Naraku chuckled, wagging his finger in front of her, "Not quite yet."

Noticing that she smelled like Lily of the Valley—a scent he remembered from his youth, he smirked even broader, blowing a puff of breath at a curly tendril.

"In any case," he continued on, taking her chin and moving her head slightly, "You have quite grown up. I'm very proud of you that you made it this far."

"What!?" She continued to sputter, wondering if he would ever let her go.

"But, goodness, I never thought I could act so _gay. _It was actually quite amusing." Naraku sighed absently, letting her go now and leaning against the wall as well. Eventually, he slowly fell down to the ground, his legs spread out in front of him as he gazed mercilessly up at Kagome who was glaring down at him in hatred and astonishment.

"You mean you aren't, you know…?" the wide-eyed freshman gasped.

Naraku chuckled, and replied primly, "No, not in the least."

"B-but why did you pretend to do that?" she looked nearly on the verge of tears now. Oh dear, he didn't think she would have taken it this hard…

"Oh, don't cry," he cooed, hoisting himself up and patting her on the back, "I just heard what you whispered. I'm not offended or anything—but I figured it would be better if I acted that way just to make your mother feel better." Pausing, as he made his way back to the electric tea-kettle, he questioned truthfully, "It did, didn't it?"

Kagome, looking rather shell shocked, said nothing. Although, Naraku knew he was right. If he had acted in his normal hormone driven way he would never have gotten the woman off his back. After all, he didn't just remember Kagome from his youth, he also remembered the ever-worried Mrs. Higurashi. And, in any case—dropping off her daughter in Tokyo living in a man's dorm room was one thing, but the blow was softened if he was "gay".

"I suppose," Kagome admitted with a deep and heavy sigh. But, a minute later her temper flared back with vengeance, "But what was that 'thing' at the door for?"

Finding a new clean cup, Naraku shrugged, "Oh. I just wanted to freak you out. You thought you got off free didn't you, my _little sparrow_?"

There was a long, deep pause, and then…

"No one has called me that since I was—,"

"—A kid?" Naraku quipped, facing her now, idly remembering that he really _ought _to put on a shirt, "Yes. I know. Don't you recognize me?"

Kagome remained silent, standing by the table, her cheeks still flushed, her eyes moving over his body—trying to remember.

"You do look…"

"Familiar? Yes. Well, we have all changed."

"Who are you?"

"Does the name _Naraku_ Honda ring a bell?"

***

**

*

AN: Yakuza: the Japanese mafia.

Hope y'all are enjoying it.

Please Read and Review.


	2. reunited

**AN: **He he he, I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. It makes me happy to know that Nar/Kag/Sessh parings are appreciated. If you have any questions, comments, or the like, please e-mail me.

Rating: pg13 (might be some mild swearing/sexual references/situation)

Spoilers: n/a

Category: romance/AU/humor

Summary: Two strings of destiny are intertwined about Kagome's heart. One girl, two childhood friends; misunderstandings, co-ed roommates, jealousy and romance run high in Tokyo. Sessh/Kag/Naraku

And, thanks to my beta-ers, Jae and Poppy for being forced to read this. :3

Sesshyangel: _Naraku's her roommate? What were u thinking?!? _See, I was tempted to make it Sesshoumaru, but that seemed very done, and also, it opens things up later in the story. You'll see. Just sit back and wait.

psychocynic: _Where do you get those culture dictionaries and information resources? Have you actually been to __Japan__ before?_ Yep. I went when I was a sophomore in high school, and hopefully will be going back soon. Either this summer or in my junior year of college. And, as far as the cultural dictionary, I ran across that in a used bookstore in SF. It was printed in the 70s, but it is really resourceful! :D

---------

****

**Chapter 02: Reunited**

**----------**

****

****

It took her a long, a very long moment, until finally a dim flicker of realization dawned in her pretty blue eyes.

"Naraku…?" She whispered, her hand automatically reaching to cover her mouth.

The shirtless man just nodded and grinned as he squatted in front of his miniature fridge and fished out some cold chicken from take-out the night before. He had a feeling he wouldn't be going _anywhere _soon, at least for tonight.

"Naraku Honda?" He heard the girl question again, although he wasn't really looking at her when he tossed the chicken in the microwave and set the time. It would take a few moments longer for her light bulb to turn on. After all, they had only known each other for one year… and she had only been, what, seven or eight years old at the time? It was entirely possible that she had forgotten him completely.

_Well, _Naraku decided smirking, leaning against the windowsill and studying the flushed young freshman in amusement, _I'll just have to make her remember._

She had said nothing for quite some time, and the microwave hummed away, almost cheerily in the silence of the room. Eventually, the machine beeped three times but he made no attempt to retrieve his now hot chicken.

It was quite intriguing though, Naraku mused softly to himself, ignoring the reminding beeps. Of all people to be his roommate -- of all people in Tokyo, in Japan, it had to be her -- Kagome Higurashi, his childhood friend. That strange blue-eyed girl from a year-long romp in the Yamanashi prefecture.

"Then you…," The girl began again, her pink lips parting, "Are…?"

Her voice died and Naraku was becoming even more entertained than he had ever imagined. But never in his wildest dreams would he have predicted what came next… especially with her former 'prim' and 'proper' behavior when her mother was about.

In a moment, however, Naraku was somewhat shocked when the girl began to make his way, rather rapidly, he noticed, towards his perched figure. Kagome ran across the short expanse, her arms extended, tackling him with a hug. What surprised him even more were the tears that pricked at her pretty blue eyes.

"Naraku! I'm so glad to see you again!" She burst, unable to control her emotions.

Declining to reciprocate the hug in such enthusiasm, he settled for gently patting her back. As he did so, he murmured, "It's good to see you, Sparrow."

She then promptly burst into tears and clung onto the handsome man, as though he was a life-support out at sea.

_Well_, Naraku supposed thoughtfully, trying hard not to notice that she smelled like Lily of the Valley, _She has had a very long day… and she will have a very long night as well…_

Adjusting his had slightly, he noticed in the reflection of the mirror, the golden hued sunlight washing over the building across the street. So, Kagome Higurashi's first day in Tokyo had ended… and it didn't seem like a total loss.

After all, she had moved to Tokyo and had a devilishly good looking roommate. What more could a girl ask for?

----------

Sesshoumaru's first day in Tokyo as an official college student would have been one he preferred to forget. It was bad enough that the weather was so hot and humid that he could practically swim to college. Then again, Japanese summers had a tradition of being unbearable, and who was he to go against tradition?

Still, Sesshoumaru declared, sitting rather stiffly down onto his futon in annoyance and exhaustion, today had not been one of his better ones. He closed his eyes. He opened his eyes. Ah, this was getting him nowhere. Perhaps it was best if he just lie down.

_Damn __Tokyo__… _He grumbled to himself, staring at a crack that ran perpendicular to his wall.

_Damn the heat wave…_ He continued on, noticing a thin layer of dust on the runner.

_Damn the incorrect weather forecasters who predicted rain... _He sighed, wondering if he would ever stop thinking so he could fall asleep. Sleep seemed particularly nice right now. What, considering he had been up for 48 hours, moving into his apartment and arranging the furniture and, and… oh dear, he lost his train of thought.

His eyes were now open again, golden in their color though streaked with auburn, and he frowned deeper. Somehow, things weren't going well. He didn't know if it was the heat-wave that was making him cranky, or his apartment, or lack of sleep, well, maybe just Tokyo in general. He wasn't used to the noise. It seemed _everywhere._

_Damn everything for that matter_, he corrected himself, closing his eyes, and wiping all expression off his face.

Deciding that everything knew its place now (being damned, of course), the silver-haired man turned on his other side and faced the window that looked out onto the street below. A blue car passed, but, Sesshoumaru did not see it. Had he been more attentive, or less angry, or perhaps both, he would have noticed it as it stopped at the light and waited. He would have noticed the pretty girl in the passenger seat -- and maybe, had his memory been good enough, those blue eyes would have seemed familiar.

But, as it was, Sesshoumaru Okuda did not see the blue car, or the girl with the blue eyes; al he saw was the black, hot darkness that he was most uncomfortable with…

Five minutes later, not a centimeter closer to sleep (but in fact feeling more awake than ever, oddly) he opened his golden eyes and sighed.

_It_ was still bugging him.

_This obviously isn't working… _he decided silently, glancing at his newly bought pile of college textbooks. Hypothetically, he could have started reading them, and, the man figured, he probably would. His feudal history book looked particularly interesting…

But he wasn't in the mood to do much of anything, and this, if you knew Sesshoumaru, was most rare. Hoisting himself out of bed, he padded about on the tatami floors -- a tiger in the bamboo… ready to strike.

_This is very pathetic, _he decided, learning against the window sill and reaching out for his half-drunk bottle of Sake he had bought a few nights ago. _Tokyo__ living at its finest_, Sesshoumaru smirked.

Taking another swig from the bottle, he turned around and strode toward the pile of books. It was time to take a crack at _The History of the Warring-States Period of Japan_.

"Welcome to Tokyo." He murmured to himself, tossing the empty bottle in the trashcan.

----------

After that wonderful crying bit, Kagome had promptly fallen asleep on his bed. He hoped she was having particularly wonderful dreams, filled with him and wildly passionate sex. Maybe that would put him on the good and un-gay side.

_God, I hope she doesn't still have suspicions about my sexuality_, Naraku silently gagged to himself, as he slipped into his pair of leather boots. He was leaving three hours later than he planned, but he wasn't angry at all. The afternoon's events had been practically a soap opera!

Yes, the innocent country girl named Kagome, coming to live in the same room with the handsome and jaded city-dweller Naraku! What would happen?

Well, for the time being everything was going to be PG13, he decided. He may be a man of pleasure, but he was not a man of drama.

He was just a very driven sort of man. He had always been driven. Even as a child. If he wanted something, he got it. Of course, there had always been that one incident when…

But, never mind about that. _That_ was over now. Kagome was _his _now. They would become friends, the past would be forgotten, and they were roommates after all.

Yes, by the end of this year, Naraku surmised, grabbing a shirt (for Kagome had 'attacked' him when he was still bare-chested and such) and slipping it over his head, the two would be bosom friends, if not more so.

"My little sparrow has grown up, hasn't she?" Naraku sighed, slightly, leaning over her sleeping figure and gently brushing her bands out of her eyes.

He knelt down and gently kissed her forehead, finding it cool to the touch.

Smiling softly, and aware that he was blushing (something that he _never _did) he left the room and walked down the hall, descending the flight of stairs, and making his way towards the Underground. He was starving, and he had a night class this evening.

"Don't tell me," Naraku bit between his teeth, glowering slightly at the fact that his cheeks were still flushed, "That this old crush is coming back?"

Glad he had written a note to tell her where he was (with his cell number on it _just in case_) and wishing that he wasn't so nostalgic, Naraku melted into the night, weighing his options.

Italian tonight…or Korean?

----------

Kagome awoke with a start, and it took her a very long moment to realize where she was. Her eyes first traveled to a poster that hung above the window exclaiming _Visit __London__! _The letters were bold and bright against a dreary background of the city, with Big Ben most notably ticking away.

She blinked back in surprise, and clutched the silky down covers to her chest; then almost instantly she threw the covers across the room when she realized they _weren't _hers. These blankets were Naraku's. Who knew _what _was on them!?

_Oh god, it wasn't a dream! _Her mind raced rapidly, her gaze frantically dashing about the deserted dorm room. There was the refrigerator, with an untouched Tupperware container of chicken resting complacently within its plastic depths… a spiffy looking laptop with an ever-changing slide show of Yoshitaka Amano artworks across the screen... in the entryway there were neat rows of very expensive, very Italian looking shoes… a heavy, large black coat and…

"Oh no," she croaked, burying her head in hands. "I can't believe I practically molested him with a hug!"

A flush rose to her cheeks when she remembered that he _hadn't _been wearing a shirt. She also remembered how warm his skin had felt.

"Well, that is wonderful!" She gasped, wanting to find a paper bag and stuff her head in it.

She just _had _to have gotten emotional, hadn't she? Oh, yes, that was right, run up to your grown-up and very handsome old-friend who you hadn't seen in ten odd years and hug him!? Yeah, and why not add in the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt? Yes, it was all so SO grand!

Grabbing a pillow she shoved her face and buried it there.

This wasn't how it was supposed to work! She was supposed to have another girl as a roommate, one named Hitomi or Hiromi, and on weekends they would go eat crepes and see the newest movie, and go shopping and look at cute college guys… not actually live with one.

Her eyes widened. She hadn't _thought _of that. What if people found out she was actually _living _with Naraku? Everyone would jump to conclusions. Hell, she had jumped to conclusions, and she had known him when he was eight and… and… !

Well… he had kissed her hand, and that had been, well, erm, rather sweet of him, and, oh, maybe that was just the way things were done in Tokyo and…

"Why me?" She whispered to herself, wishing she had enough physical and mental energy to cry. Yet she had already cried once that day, and she didn't know if she had any tears left.

Those tears earlier in the day, well, she didn't know what they had been. A mixture of happiness, and relief, joy, anger and shock. Today had just been a shock. One shock after another after another…

She allowed herself to wallow in self pity for about five minutes longer, taking the liberty to throw Naraku's pillow against a bare space of wall. But, as all people are prone to, she got over it, and took one last shuddering sigh before she began unpacking.

"Tomorrow will be a long day," she grumbled to herself, taking the chicken out of the microwave and munching on it half-heartedly as she studied the boxes of her belongings that had to be put into storage, "It will be my first real day in Tokyo…"

The thought itself was daunting, and looking towards the door, she wished Naraku was back. She was feeling kind of lonely. Also, she didn't want to carry the boxes all by herself….

----------

It seems that in order to explain the workings of these three characters it is essential that the common thread must be unraveled as well. By what forces have these three been drawn together? What is this common bond that the three so evidently share?

It all began about ten years ago in the Yamanashi prefecture of Japan…

Now, for those who do not know, the Yamanashi prefecture is a place of unsurpassed beauty, surrounded by often-times sloping, often-times nearly vertical mountains covered in thick forests. The prefecture is known for the juicy sweet white-fleshed peaches which fetch a pretty-penny in market.

There is not much the prefecture per-cé, perhaps its beauty and agriculture, and history. It is not a place of cities, or of modern architecture. It is the quiet countryside. A fine place to raise a farm or a family.

Kagome Higurashi was a product of the Yamanashi country air that had grown up among these mountains until her recent move to Tokyo. Her grandfather ran a shrine, but, yes, all this information is already known to you.

But then, what is the mysterious connection between Naraku Honda and Sesshoumaru Okuda? What part of the puzzle do they fit into?

Well, Naraku Honda, at the age of nine going on ten, was sent to live with his grandmother for a year while his parents went through the long and difficult process of moving to Tokyo. His mother died three years later, but she was a weak woman to begin with.

Had Naraku's father known of his wife's limited time on this earth, he would have surely allowed his son to come and stay with the two of them. But he was sent -- in exile it seemed to him -- to his 'Oba-san's' villa, located less than five acres away from the Higurashi shrine.

It was unavoidable that these two should meet each other, and meet each other they did, one day by the banks of a hillside stream that ran behind their properties.

Kagome was climbing a tree at that moment when the young Naraku happened to see her.

"What're you doing up there?" he had called.

"Trying to touch the sky!" she answered, flashing a smile of naïve innocence.

"You look like a sparrow!" the boy had replied.

And so it came to be her nickname, remembered even through all these years. The two had become fast friends and spent most of their free time together. Naraku had helped her with math and science, and Kagome had helped him with art (since she was one grade-level behind him and could not help him with much of anything). They were such great friends, and even at school they were never separated…

Unless they were forced apart, which happened often.

Why?

Well, because of Sesshoumaru Okuda, of course.

Sesshoumaru Okuda, you see, was a stranger to the Yamanashi area as well. He moved there temporarily while his father recovered from stress after too many years of being the head of a company. He was still the head of the company, but living in Tokyo hadn't helped his nerves much. Thus they moved to Yamanashi for just over a year before moving permanently to the old capital city of Kyoto.

Sesshoumaru had always been a quiet, brooding child as far back as anyone could remember. He was misanthropic by nature, what some people would call an outcast. And he always had that air of mystery floating about his silver-haired form, which attracted attention from adults and children alike.

However, the only person who was never even remotely interested in him was Kagome Higurashi. At first, he found it odd. He was good at sports, school, painting, drawing, musical instruments; he did not see why she wasn't at least interested in what he had to say.

But even when the two were in the same class for a year, she never spoke to him unless she was forced to. Sesshoumaru began to wonder whether or not she was scared of him, as most girls were -- but he was old enough to see an unrestrained fire and emotion in her eyes. She was not afraid of him, and she was not interested in him. Yes, to her, he was nothing.

And to him, she was everything.

So he made her life miserable. He pushed her, destroyed her work, bullied her -- anything to get a reaction. Eventually, after many months, those emotions in her blue eyes turned to hatred. That was when Sesshoumaru knew he had won.

She felt something for him, even if it was hatred.

However, it would take him many years to discover how he truly felt about her, and how the only thing he had left with the girl was a scar that time might or might not be able to heal.

And so, here is the brief tale of how these three met, and how their lives are three threads woven together to create one string.

----------

It was five minutes after ten when Naraku finally reappeared, carrying a few paper bags of groceries, not to mention his book bag. Kagome, who had been sitting on his futon/bed, immediately jumped up, about to yell at him about leaving her, a poor innocent girl, all alone, in a big city, and such and such.

But he beat her to the punch by exclaiming as he walked in the door.

"I got some Calpico for you! I remembered your favorite!" he then flashed a grin that made him look way too sexy, and Kagome's heart melted.

He had remembered. Calpico was her favorite, after all.

----------

Not a few blocks away, a silver-haired figure sat hunched against the wall, his strands of hair falling about him. He was breathing softly, his chest rising up and down gently and in a calm pattern. He seemed peaceful and at ease, although not in the most comfortable position.

As he lay there on the hard tatami floors, a single word escaped his mouth.

"Kagome…"

His expression hardened temporarily, as though he was in some pain. But eventually it softened, and a gentle smirk appeared on his lips.

Tomorrow would be his second day in Tokyo. Perhaps the forecasters would be correct in their prediction of rain.

But, as it would turn out, sunshine was expected until the end of the week.

----------

-----

--

Read and Review please.


	3. partners

**-.-.-.**

**Chapter 03: Partners**

**-.-.-.**

It had been a few days since Kagome had arrived in Tokyo. The heatwave had diminished somewhat with the onslaught of seasonal typhoons that left the grey, unattractive city even more so. Kagome, who had been content just to stay in her dorm until September first, had been keeping herself occupied by arranging her belongings and general 'unpacking'. The internet was also her savior, although she realized she wouldn't be ordering imported chocolate any time soon.

Naraku, on the other hand, usually left the dorm at about nine or ten and returned for lunch and a light nap, before going out for various classes or photo-shoots. Kagome had since learned that Naraku was a top paid model, making money Kagome only dreamed of.

Still, she didn't hold it against him. Well, at least, not much.

It was now a Friday morning, a wet Friday morning. Kagome was leaning over a small counter to make some instant miso soup - an item which consisted of her daily breakfast. She was a college student after all. Her housing meal plans would not kick in for another two weeks or so, therefore she was living off the good graces of Naraku….

… who was sleeping on the couch…

Biting back a sigh, and realizing she was slowly going insane, Kagome looked out the window and out onto the street. A second later the phone rang. She grabbed for it, nearly scalding herself with the broth, and answered briskly, "Hello?"

"Kagome, is that you?"

"Mom?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh good! I'm glad you're there!"

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" It was true. Where else would she be?

"I was hoping you might have heard the news by now."

"What news?"

This wasn't sounding good. Not another "surprise"!

"About the orientation."

"What orientation?"

"You didn't get a flier?"

"I guess they haven't processed my change of address," Kagome shrugged, gulping down a bit of broth in between breaths.

"So you don't know?" Her mother continued on.

"Uh, no… should I?" Kagome questioned, finding her anxiety mounting.

"Oh dear! I hate to tell you so late, but it starts in an hour at the Saigo Takamori building on campus. I received a letter about it today, and I thought that you're new and…"

"Is it a requirement?"

"Well… yes… and…"

Great. Just great. Yes. Another surprise. But at least, Kagome thought dryly, she didn't have anywhere else to be. No appointments, or dates, or such things…

"Alright, alright. I'm going to go then, okay? I'll call you about it afterwards. And, since I'm on campus I'll just buy my books as well."

"I'm so glad that I called you then. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the 'college experience.'"

"Yeah, the college experience…," Kagome echoed, glancing at Naraku whose shirt was revealing his bare midriff. She quickly looked away and said goodbye to her mother before placing the receiver back on the phone cradel and exhaling a long hard sigh.

_Well, looks like I won't be hanging around the dorm for a while_, she thought, tying back her hair into a pony-tail. It might have been wet and rainy, but it was still summer in Tokyo.

She strode across the room and found a stray pillow, which she promptly threw at Naraku, who awoke with a start.

"Hey, what was that for?" he questioned ruefully, although not angry. More than likely, he had been awake the whole time. It wouldn't have surprised her; she remembered Naraku's tricky ways.

"Come on," she called, finding her purse and reaching for his arm as she pulled him out of the comfortably cushy futon, "You, my dear Naraku, get to take me to the campus. I have to go to an orientation."

Naraku, standing now, blinked and scowled. "You could've warned me, you know."

"I could have," Kagome grinned winningly as she continued to pull him towards the vestibule, "But that would have taken all the fun out of seeing your surprised face!"

Nearly giggling and feeling suddenly very school-girl-ish, she waited for Naraku to slip into his shoes.

"Would it now?" Naraku continued, glancing up at her between his curly bangs, making him look very se - _attractive_, "Well, you know what _I_ find amusing?"

Leaning against the doorframe, Kagome stated, "I haven't a clue."

Naraku looked at her for a very, very long moment. Perhaps too long. Kagome soon found her cheeks growing hot when suddenly she felt his arms wrap about her waist. For the briefest moment, she had thought he was going to hold her close. And, she whispered silently to herself, she wouldn't have protested.

But, she felt a whisk of air, and before she knew it, Naraku had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, much to her dismay. She was after all wearing a skirt.

"What do you think you are doing!?" She gasped, finding her cheeks red.

Naraku just chuckled, "Embarrassing you, of course. It's _so _'amusing'…"

Kagome just sighed, closed her eyes, and tried not to blush. As it would turn out, he let her go at the end of the hallway, but not before hanging his arm loosely about her shoulder and questioning, as he looked down at her with those dark eyes, "Pretty exiting, huh?"

"W-What is?" She stuttered, looking down at her handbag. She didn't know why she was so nervous around Naraku. This was her childhood friend! Nothing more, nothing less, just…

_Get a grip of yourself Kagome!_

Naraku, who was watching her with a look of satisfaction, replied, "This is your first time at Tokyo U. I feel honored that I can 'show you the ropes'."

Kagome bit her lip, a nervous habit, looked up at him and then smiled.

Yes, she thought, _just a childhood friend_…

-.-.-.

The Saigo Takamori hall, as Naraku put it, was 'the easiest building to find on campus'. The building itself was very grand, and standing right next to the large and newly constructed campanili, it was impossible to overlook.

Both Naraku and Kagome had forgotten their umbrellas in the wet weather. Well, Naraku pointed out, he didn't have an umbrella because had given it away during the autumn rains.

So, very wet, but glad she had worn her rain jacket, Kagome entered the campus and found the building with Naraku. As they climbed up the stairs, Naraku paused and broached, "Why don't I go buy you an umbrella at the student store? We still have about fifteen minutes until the activities start."

Taken aback, Kagome questioned, "So, you weren't planning on coming in with me then?"

"Well, no, we're not family. And I have a photo-session later today."

"Oh. Alright."

"What color do you want?"

"What?"

"For the umbrella."

"Oh." Kagome blinked.

"How about…," Naraku paused, summing her up and massaging his chin in a scholar-like manner, "Blue?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Kagome nodded, wondering if Naraku remembered blue as being her favorite color… or maybe he just wanted something that would bring out her eyes?

"Alright. You go on in and get a good seat," he instructed, turning on his heels of his and waving goodbye to her, flashing a debonair grin.

Kagome watched him go, smiling softly, and entered the building.

-.-.-.

Sesshoumaru scowled. He had already bought his books. He already knew where all his classes would take place. He knew where the library was, he knew where the cafeteria was, he knew the bathrooms, the points of interest, the closest subway station… he knew it all damn it! And now, NOW, he was being forced to go to a blasted 'orientation'. A mandatory orientation?

It wasn't fair. Didn't they know that there were _actually _capable people in the world who did not need to be 'oriented'? Obviously not, he decided dubiously, slipping into a light-weight grey shirt. It was still warm and humid despite the typhoon that had moved in a few days ago.

_This is ludicrous… I could be doing…_

What could he be doing? He could only read his textbooks for so long… and there were no clubs to join, and it was rather dull traveling about the city by himself, and… and…

_I could be doing something BETTER than this orientation_, he decided smartly. He found his umbrella and stormed out of his father's apartment.

He didn't know why, but ever since he had come to Tokyo he had been in a worse mood than usual. He didn't know if it was the change of surroundings or something else. But he felt irritable and uptight, even when he slept. Yes, his sleep had been very shallow, and he had not been enjoying those long nights.

Taking the subway to the campus, he brought out a history book about Saigo Takamori. After seeing that the orientation would begin there, it brought to mind that he had recently bought a book about the tragic rebel. What else better was there to do on the subways?

Look at the old women with their knee-highs and slips showing from under their dresses?

Yes. That sounded wonderful.

Watch as lechers felt up school girls?

Well, that was a losing battle there. Back in Kyoto, he was known as the type who had 'exposed' every one of those businessmen. He had become somewhat of a legend. Yet _another _reason females flocked to his side.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Yes, those had been the days.

Here, in Tokyo, in this blasted city - everyone took his silver hair and golden eyes as some new fashion that could be exhibited in Shinjuku or the Ginza or some other place.

They were _natural _damn it. He grew tired of explaining it…!

The subway stopped at his exit. Leaving the over-crowded train, not even giving a second glance to the lechers, Sesshoumaru made his way towards campus.

_I wonder if I will be late_… he thought absently, getting out his subway pass.

Not like he cared. It was a blasted orientation full of whiny, snotty-nosed, big-eyed little mama's boys and daddy's girls. Yes, it sounded like it was going to be an intellectual fanfare. A day of walking about the grounds, no doubt paired up with some annoying little half-pint or something…

Suppressing a groan, he walked into the east end of campus and headed in the direction towards the main quad.

_This is going to be slow torture, I can tell_, he decided, glad he had brought a book and umbrella so that he could read while he walked and totally block out the 'inspirational' speeches and campus tour guides. He knew what he was doing damn it.

Walking up the steps one by one, Sesshoumaru opened the door into the Saigo Takamori Hall and entered into its cool air-conditioned depths.

Little did he know what awaited him in the interior of that building…

-.-.-.

Sesshoumaru found the door and walked into the large auditorium. Not a lot of people had arrived yet, but then again, there were still fifteen minutes left.

_Still, don't they know it is better to be early than late…? Idiots._

His golden eyes flashed about the room. He had heard it rumored that orientations like these would host campus tours. And often times it was required to have a partner so people could 'stick together' and 'not get lost'. Well, that was a load of shit if he ever heard one.

There weren't a lot of choices though.

Scratch that. There weren't a lot of painless-looking choices.

There was a young girl who looked about ten, sitting with people whom he _assumed _to be her parents. No. Definitely not there…

In the far left corner of the room was some random otaku reading manga and chewing idly on the remnants of a bento-box that he had placed in his lap. With much dismay he found that the title of the manga was something terrible. If the otaku had better taste, then being paired with him _might _have been a possibility, but seeing that he didn't: the boy was out of the question.

A few other randomly-placed people… One of them was flipping through a 'how to sew dolls' magazine… another one on 'Three Easy Steps to Learn Punjabi", another picking his nose discreetly…

And so, that only left the person sitting towards the aisle who was reading some book he couldn't see the title of. The thing was that the person was a _girl_.

Sesshoumaru scowled. He tried to avoid females as much as possible…

But his options didn't seem to be optimal at that time.

Studying her for a moment longer, he found that she was quite pretty - that was if he cared about such things. It didn't really mattered what she looked like; she could have looked like a pile of -

Alright. Maybe that was taking his hatred a bit too far.

He didn't hate women, truth be told. And he _certainly _wasn't gay. He just found the gender rather annoying. He didn't know where he had come up with this personal decision, although he had a feeling that it was deeply rooted in the Yamanashi Prefecture.

Scowling and gulping simultaneously, he began to climb up the steps. One after another after another until finally…

"Is this seat free?"

He was surprised to find that his voice didn't seem as smooth as it usually was.

The girl didn't look up, but just nodded and replied, "Feel free."

Hm. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she wouldn't speak at all, and then things would be grand.

Bringing out his book, he was about to open the cover when…

… when the girl began to giggle!

"Is something funny?" he snapped irritably, glancing at her in disdain.

She had yet to look at him, for her eyes were focused on the title of the book.

"I just find it humorous that you're reading a book about Saigo Takamori in the Saigo Takamori hall." She replied frankly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Sesshoumaru grumbled rather petulantly, "You find that humorous?"

"Well, no. I mean just interesting. Saigo Takamori is very interesting, and that's the newly-released book about him, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. So, the girl was a history buff? She couldn't be _all _bad then. Although he wished the creature would look at _him_. It was awfully annoying to talk to a person who refused to acknowledge eye-contact!

"Yes. It _is _the new book." He found himself replying tersely, opening up the pages and _attempting _to read. Maybe she would shut up.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he felt her eyes against his skin. Finally, she had decided to look at him, it seemed. Although, as he continued attempting to read his book (Saigo Takamori: The Birth of a God) he could still feel her eyes against his skin - almost as though she was glued to the spot.

And after a minute of such 'staring' he found himself quickly growing tired of it and closed his book with a snap. She jumped.

"Yes? Is there something that's bothering you?"

_I really should have sat next to that otaku…_

The girl did not answer at first. In fact, he wasn't sure if she was going to answer at all.

Turning to face her, wondering if she was having narcolepsy or gagging on a piece of gum or something, he found that the girl had blue eyes. And in a land of black or brown haired people with similarly-colored eyes, he found this rather astonishing. He was what Japanese people considered 'a mutant' - golden eyes, silver hair. After all, what was more foreign? Well, besides blonde hair and blue eyes, he supposed.

But this girl, everything about her seemed normal - except for the stunningly blue color of her eyes. Yes, they were almost like sapphires, glinting and catching the light in ways that he had not thought possible.

The girl's cheeks were flushed and she looked almost as if she was about to cry.

"Do you recognize me… O-Okuda Sesshoumaru?"

She seemed terrified, like a scared rabbit or bird that was locked in a cage.

But what did she mean - of course he didn't recognize her. He tried _not _to remember what females looked like, after all!

Still…

Something about those eyes…

They did seem rather familiar…

Such a strange shade of blue…

_"Why won't you come out and play?"_

_He didn't want to._

_"Go away." He replied._

_"B-But you promised me you would--!"_

_"I said go away you idiot."_

_There was the sound of scuffling and then a small scream and the crash of bushes._

_"You are so stupid." He stated shakily, looking down at her fallen figure, sprawled out in the rose bushes, blood trickling from a few places. "You brought that upon yourself…"_

_Tears. _

_He remembered those tears._

_Falling down from those blue eyes…_

Oh GOD. WHY? Of ALL people? Why did it have to be - Kagome Higurashi?

Yes. Today was turning out to be great - no, wonderful!

Bloody _wonderful_.

-.-.-.

Naraku strolled down the cold and rather slippery pathway, holding the transparent blue umbrella under his arm and whistling the latest Porno Graffiti song absently as he looked for the hall where all the 'newbies' had congregated. His grin grew even wider as he saw Kagome through a window. He found a door and opened it with a flourish.

He really couldn't spare much time though… he had a photo-shoot in about an hour and it took about that long to get to the studio. Also, he had something he wanted to bring up to the photographer and the director of the entire operation.

This, of course, was seeing if Kagome could 'join the crew'. Those blue eyes really could _not _be wasted…

He just couldn't allow it!

"Kagome!" he called, bounding up the steps two by two.

The girl looked at him with a rather strange expression on her face. It was a mixture of surprise and horror. Oh, was she still mad about his picking her up? Well, at least he didn't attack her _shirtless _or anything like that.

Smoothing his hair, he noticed that there was a very strange looking gentleman next to her. Did they really make wigs in that color? He looked like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy… at least, from what he could see of him.

As he approached, Naraku thought to himself…

_What, no armor?_

He chuckled. Sometimes he cracked himself up.

"Kagome!" he called again, squeezing in the row in front of her and smiling as he handed the flustered girl the new umbrella, "I'm going to head out then, okay?"

The blue eyed girl nodded and licked her lips, "Uhm, okay…"

"You going to be alright here by yourself?"

_Yeah, I'll be so great with the bully from my childhood sitting right BY me._

"Yes."

Naraku gave her a weird look, still managing to look attractive even though he was soaking wet from the rain.

_He didn't buy an umbrella for himself? _She thought absently, _And he walked all the way back to give me this..?_

"Thank you for the umbrella," she answered, snapping back to reality and reaching over to hug him gently, although in the process getting the front of her white shirt rather wet.

Sesshoumaru, glancing at the situation, smirked. The girl _did _realize that her whole torso was now transparent didn't she? Oh well. It was of no matter to him… although it did afford him a very nice view…

_Stop those thoughts immediately. That is disgusting. Look at her… she seems about as clueless… as…_

But his thoughts were lost when he smacked himself mentally over the head. It was _Kagome Higurashi_! That annoying, whining, little sniveling girl who always hung around that over-protective idiot who always came in to save her. Now, what was that asshole's name again? Something with a 'ku'. Susumu? Toru?

Oh. It was of no importance anyways. _He _wouldn't be showing up anytime soon, now would he.

"Bye Kagome! See you later!"

"Okay!"

Could they be any more annoying? Who was that bloke?

_Her boyfriend, maybe?_

Well. He seemed just as idiotic as her, so it seemed a good match, he decided. It wasn't like he _cared._

The man then bounded away, his curly hair flailing behind him, and Sesshoumaru smirked. Well, it seemed that things would go back to the way they were back in - oh, what grade had it been? First item on the agenda: tease her about the 'boyfriend'.

"Who was that? He looked oh-_so _smart." Sesshoumaru commented, slipping the book into his bag.

Kagome, who seemed rather shocked at the whole series of events, gulped and replied, "Who he is, well, that's none of your concern, I suppose you could say."

"Your boyfriend then, hm?" Sesshoumaru inquired, glancing at her and finding her cheeks were decidedly pink. "Embarrassed because he is?"

"Certainly not! I mean, he isn't _even _my boyfriend!" She snapped, crossing her arms and slouching in her chair, a deep frown on her pretty features.

And for a moment, Sesshoumaru was entranced. But only for a moment. It passed quickly.

"You tell yourself that, Higurashi Kagome." He chuckled, finding it rather weird to say her name after so many years. It wasn't as though he had forgotten her - no, quite the opposite. She had been his first - oh well, it didn't matter anymore.

_That is ancient history. All of it._

"Listen," she began primly, glaring at him, "If you must know, he is my roommate."

"That sounds rather… unsafe. What if he took _advantage _of you? Not that anyone would _want _to… "

She broke out into fits of hysterical laughter, and in between gasps for breath, she questioned, "You're - you're actually concerned? About me?"

Sesshoumaru chose not to answer. That last comment of his _had _been stupid.

"This coming from _you_? The boy who threw me in the rose bush?" She gasped for breath, but eventually quieted down as the orientation was about to begin.

Sesshoumaru bit his tongue and said nothing. So. She had remembered about the rose bush, and how he pushed her over the path, and, most likely, everything. Well, it didn't seem history was as ancient as all _that_.

The silver-haired man didn't realize that he was frowning, almost as though he _cared _about ancient history and such things.

No, he didn't even notice he was frowning.

-.-.-.

Five minutes later, the speaker appeared with his group of 'tour guides' to show the freshman about the campus.

The old lady (who would later introduce herself as Kaede Fuji) repeated over the microphone, "If you could please find a partner sitting directly to your left, if your family is not present for the orientation."

Sesshoumaru turned and faced his left-hand side and sighed.

"It appears as though we are partners then."

"I swear," Kagome grumbled to herself, "The gods must be laughing…"

Sesshoumaru's frown burrowed deeper. This certainly wasn't the same girl he remembered - the quiet, easily-scared girl who cried effortlessly. No, something had happened over the course of years and he couldn't quite place it.

This change intrigued him, although he wouldn't realize that until much later on.

-.-.-.

Read and Review, please?


	4. trouble with the girl

AN: Hey everyone. Hope you are enjoying the story as it is so far.  If you have any questions/comments, e-mail them to me and let me know, ne? –cappie

Title: The Red String of Fate

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

(AU)

Main characters: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

The Red String of Fate

Chapter 4: Trouble with the Girl

Kagome was not sure if the day could have turned worse.  To begin with, the day had turned unseasonably cool and the rain wasn't helping much.  The rain was making rapidly increasing amounts of puddles which pock-marked the Tokyo U grounds.  To continue her troubles, she had chosen to wear a skirt, which was probably not one of her better ideas.

But, topping all such trivialities was the fact and realization that not only was Sesshoumaru Okuda (her childhood fear and bully) attending the same university as her, but he was her partner for the next three hours for the orientation.

She didn't know if things could get much worse. It seemed highly unlikely, after all. Yet, she would learn, they easily could.

"Will you walk faster?" She heard him bark at her a few feet ahead, his silver hair characteristically fluttering behind him, even in the rain.

Kagome said nothing, but instead slowed her pace, a smug smirk rising to her pretty features.  She would show that Sesshoumaru Okuda that she was not someone that could be so easily pushed around.

"We're already falling behind. Can't you do anything right?"  He continued on, casting a golden-glare in her general direction, although failing to make eye-contact.

Kagome, biting back her words just ignored him and gripped her umbrella tighter, remembering with some fondness at how Naraku had braved the elements to buy her one.

_I really ought to pay him back for this, _she sighed absentmindedly.  Her grip grew even tighter as her blue eyes fell onto Sesshoumaru's retreating frame, _That__ man…_

"You're going to break it, Ms. Macho."  Sesshoumaru noted offhandedly, casting an amused glance in her direction.  She really did seem to be quite angry and he was surprised how well she was taking the fact that _he _was at the university.  It had taken every amount of physical effort not to show _some _kind of emotion when he had recognized her.  At first, it didn't seem possible—but then as he had studied her more, particularly her unforgettable blue eyes that had been eternally seared into his brain, and found that it had been she.

The girl would _not _go away, damn it.

And in that one moment he could have changed their entire relationship; the past, present and perhaps the future, he had cast it aside.  He had been stupid and careless.  This was rare.  And Kagome, seeing his reaction, seemed to fall quite naturally in her 'I-hate-you-scum-of-the-earth-go-away' mode. After all, she hated him so fearfully in the past—it seemed as though those same emotions had carried over into the present, and who was he to go against the wind?

If Sesshoumaru was disappointed to find that things had, essentially, not changed, he did not show it.  He was completely impassive to this realization, and kept any form of conversation to poking fun at the fellow freshman.  Especially the otaku reading the Naruto manga.

"Now, if you will follow us back to the Takamori hall so that we may have a few closing words."  The tour-guide continued on a little sweetly.

Kagome, breathing a sigh of relief, quickly veered towards the hall, her steps abnormally quick, practically jumping over the puddles, leaving Sesshoumaru, standing alone in the rain, watching her go.

He was completely impassive, if only on the surface.

Kagome, on the other hand, nearly breaking out into a run, was fighting back tears.

_Why, of all people?! Why him!?  _

This was not turning out the way it was _supposed _to.  She was supposed to meet a nice girl and become friends! And then, miraculously, have the same major and go out on double dates and…and…Yes. That was how it was supposed to be….

Wiping the moisture from her eyes in a mixture of anger and annoyance, she leaped up the steps to the hall and desperately searched for her seat. Maybe if the damn tour guide was quick and brief she would avoid Sesshoumaru all together.  Then—then the only time she would be forced to see him would be at school on _occasion. _There would be no more of this partner stuff!  There would be no more of them talking. They might see each other casually in the cafeteria, pass each other on a path, meet at the cola machine—but hardly, hardly have to _talk _to him!  She did not like talking to him at all. She felt so weak and demure—something she had never been, except as a child.

He was taking advantage of that fear of hers, and he knew it damn it.  But she wouldn't let him get control of her, at least, not for a while.  Only thin cracks had begun to appear on the surface—nothing major as of yet.

Yet, it was just her luck that the tour guide took her sweet time, ensuring that the entire freshman class found their way back to the grounds and then, even more "special" was her announcement that there would be a speech given by Professor Kaede Fuji.

_Great, _Kagome sighed, burying her head in her arms, _Just__ great…_

She did not move for some time, even when she heard the rustle of fabric next to her, and smelled the distinct scent of Sesshoumaru.  If there was one thing she would admit, it was that Sesshoumaru had turned out to be a very attractive man.  She could not deny her feminine self that.  Yes, he was quite handsome, with his silver hair and golden eyes, and refreshing cologne.  But, she assured herself; his personality far outweighed any physical points in his favor.

"Are you crying?"  He heard her ask, scoffing at her form.  For a moment he had almost sounded as though he cared. Only for a moment though.

"No."  She croaked, not moving, "I'm wondering what I have done to deserve this."

Sesshoumaru did not speak.  And for this, Kagome was thankful.

_"Why won't you come out and play?"_

_"Go away." _

_"B-But you promised me you would--!"_

Sesshoumaru sighed. No doubt the girl was thinking of 'that' time.  It was that accident that had caused everything that tormented him about this girl.  He didn't blame her—no, he had been a brat of a kid, he didn't deny himself that truth. 

_That damn rose bush, _Sesshoumaru grumbled silently to himself, massaging his temples.  Things were not going right.  Everything was the same. It wasn't supposed to be this way.  After all those years of imagining meeting her again—after all those nights wondering about her—why had it turned back to the way it had once been?

"Kagome, I—," Sesshoumaru began, glancing down her form. She seemed very small right now.  Anyone could take advantage of her.  Even, Sesshoumaru thought with a grimace, her roommate.

Speaking of her roommate, he did seem quite familiar…

But, his thoughts were interrupted by, "Everyone, I would like to introduce Kaede Fuji to you!"

Kagome lifted her head, however slowly, and clapped politely and then watched with half interest while the lady began to deliver her sentimental and poignant speech.  Sesshoumaru was completely unmoved, but then again, few things moved him—least of all mushy speeches for homesick freshman.

Sure, he missed Kyoto, but one had to make the best of it. And he certainly wasn't going to blubber about it. This was Tokyo and there were a million possibilities…like finding good Sake bars.

His thoughts lightened at that thought. Yes. Sake…

Before he knew it, there was the applause again and the old hag was leaving the stage.  Now, Sesshoumaru smirked, was the opportunity.

Kagome, feeling that this was 'her opportunity' as well, jumped out of the chair and grabbed her bag (her umbrella already in hand) and leaped towards the isle way stairs. And, had Sesshoumaru _not _gotten up at the exact same time, things might have gone according to plan.  But they didn't, and for this simple fact, her life was to change quite drastically.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snapped, looking down at her, their eyes meeting as she peered up at him.

"Out. The orientation is over. I'm _leaving_." Kagome explained, finding that it was pretty self-evident.

"No, you're not." 

"What?" 

"You heard me.  There is someone I want you to meet." 

"What?!"

"Is that all you ever say?"

But before Kagome could reply, she felt a very _very_strong grip about her wrist, and a suddenly jolt flew through her body.  Maybe it was from the physical contact, maybe it was an electric shock, maybe it was because Sesshoumaru had just yanked on her arm, or maybe it was just the fact that he had touched her.

"Wait—what—no, what the hell do you think you are doing!?" she gasped, dragging her bag (and umbrella) along behind her.

"I'm taking you to meet someone. Do I need to repeat everything twice?"

"Yes! Because everything you say makes no sense whatsoever!"  Kagome spat angrily, trying to resist without making _too _much of a show.  People were already beginning to look at her weird and she didn't want to start off on a bad foot, after all. It was one thing having a drop-dead gorgeous male roommate, but quite another being dragged around by the silver-haired golden-eyed incoming hunk of the campus.

"Maybe everything you think makes no sense," Sesshoumaru suggested, moving rapidly down the stairs towards the speaker, Kaede Fuji, who was surrounded by a group of gaggling freshman exclaiming 'how lovely' the speech had been.

Sesshoumaru, like a hot knife through butter, cut through the crowd and silenced them abruptly—more for the fact of his exotic looks.

Needless to say, all the girls were smitten.  Squeals of joy and love were something Sesshoumaru had become accustomed to over the years—which may have been a reason why Kagome Higurashi still interested him. Yes. There were no squeals of delights with her, but snorts of disgust.

"Ah, hello there Okuda Sesshoumaru," the old lady greeted warmly (If one could call her _warm _at all. She was businesslike and to the point in everything.) , "I thought I saw you up in the audience."

"Yes, well, I do stand out in a crowd," Sesshoumaru acknowledged absently, brushing a bit of silver hair off of his shoulder, his grip still tight on Kagome's wrist.

"Only a bit," Kaede chuckled modestly.  Her face turned serious, and she questioned, "I hope that you are still planning to major in my department then?"

"Yes, my intention has not changed."

"I am relieved to hear that. We have great hopes for you and another incoming freshman."

"And who would that be?"

"Oh. You'll meet them soon enough," Kaede Fuji smirked softly, glancing at Kagome, and then questioning, "And who is this?"

"Her? Just my orientation partner."  Sesshoumaru shrugged nonchalantly, letting go of her hand, but instead grabbing her bag handle ensuring that she wouldn't fly away.

"You're speech was…lovely," Kagome decided upon, bowing deeply, "My name is Higurashi Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, no, indeed the pleasure is all mine."

"Well, I—,"

"You two must join the rest of the orientation members at the complementary dinner at my family restaurant."

"I really couldn't—," Kagome began, trying to step away, but glancing down at her bag, she found Sesshoumaru's hand was firmly wrapped about the strap.

"Nonsense! It's right across the street."

"There are places I need to be, you see, and my roommate—,"

"We'll both be going."  Sesshoumaru stated firmly as he blatantly interrupted Kagome, glaring at Kaede Fuji with a smug look of resignation, and a very attractive smirk resting on his lips.

"I'm pleased to hear that. I will send two complementary bottles of Sake.  It is my restaurant, of course."

"Thank you."  Sesshoumaru stated simply before Kagome could say another word, something she had fully intended on doing.

The next moment, the gaggle of girls had begun again, a few casting sorrowful and dreamy glanced towards the retreating Sesshoumaru, and Kagome found herself being dragged, once again, out by the headstrong silver-haired man.

Once they were in the damp and drafty hall, Kagome gasped in fury, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Did what?"

"Answered for me!"

"I didn't answer for you. I answered for _us_."

"For us? For US!?"

"Yes. Do you need to repeat everything you say?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I have plans?"

"With your non-boyfriend _roommate?"___

"Yes. With my non-boyfriend roommate.  Why do you care anyways? Are you jealous?"

"Oh. Hardly. What is there to be jealous of?"

Kagome did not answer, but instead turned on her heel and stomped towards the slippery neon-glowing exit, her raven hair fluttering behind her quite attractively, Sesshoumaru decided approvingly (if however silently).

"I wouldn't leave, if I were you.  I gave Kaede Fuji my word.  And, despite your low opinion of me, that means more than you may think."

Kagome stopped, sighed, and said nothing for a long moment.  Now came the guilt-trip, and she was a sucker.

_I need a HUGE piece of fruit-cake, damn it. _

"I'll go with you. I'll eat with you. I _may_ even drink with you, I know I will need to because you are guilt-tripping me, but after today, don't talk to me again. Ever.  All I wanted to do was forget you.  Things haven't changed," she paused, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "But then again, I didn't expect them to."

Sesshoumaru's lips turned down and he sighed bitterly, "This isn't the end of the world, Higurashi.  Having to eat dinner with me will hardly kill you—call your boyfriend and explain. He'll understand.  But…" he paused, taking another step towards her paused figure, "I can't promise that I won't talk to you ever again."

Peering back at her childhood enemy, she was struck at how almost _innocent _he looked there, standing in the grey light of a late afternoon day—his silver hair gently glowing, his eyes shining and catching the light—the expression was almost sincere. Almost.

"Come on," she sighed in defeat, bowing her head, "Lets go.  I won't call Nara—I won't call him. He'll understand."

Was it just him—or did Kagome almost say 'Naraku'?

But no. That couldn't be it. It would be too absurd.

_I need a piece of chocolate cake, _Sesshoumaru sighed deeply, pulling the door open and opening his black umbrella.

_This better be real good Sake, _Kagome grumbled in defeat, following the silver-haired man.

-----------

The restaurant was busy and bustling and crowded, full of freshman getting drunk, making friends, and generally having a good time.  However, seated in a far away private room (as Kaede Fuji had ordered) sat two very angry people, Sesshoumaru Okuda and Kagome Higurashi.

"You know," Kagome sighed, fiddling with her disposable chopsticks, "I think the point of eating at the restaurant was to get to know new people."

"I don't want to get to know new people. The only one I want to talk to is right here."

Kagome wasn't quite sure how to respond to this comment, and nervously peeked up at Sesshoumaru who was glaring at her from across the table.

"Are you always so angry?"  She found herself questioning, noticing that he was shivering slightly.  The rain had been falling at an angle and practically soaked his backside.

"No."

"Oh. I see."  She mumbled, looking down at her rice bowl, which was, unfortunately, empty.

"Are you always so prissy?"

"No."

_"Oh. I see." _Sesshoumaru replied, in a slightly pleased voice.

"Point taken." Kagome sighed, placing down her chopsticks, and a smile brightly shining on her face.  "If you aren't enjoying yourself, maybe we should just go home! I mean, you are practically shivering to death."

The silver-haired man did not reply at first, but instead poured himself a shallow cup of scalding tea and sipped at it half heartedly.

"To begin with, I am not shivering to death. There is a draft. I am blocking it, which is why you can't feel it. Secondly, I am enjoying myself."

The rain continued to pour down outside, and the raven-haired girl said nothing. She did not know what to say. There was nothing to say.  She did not want be here—and Sesshoumaru was acting very strange. It seemed as soon as they had entered the restaurant he had been behaving in such a way—emotionless, but very straightforward.

At first, he had been mean and rude, but now he was just…well, rather normal.  Well, as normal as Sesshoumaru Okuda _could _be.

What the hell was happening—and, oh, why, why didn't they serve fruit cakes here?!

The food came and the two picked at it in an equally dissatisfied way, although both were uniformly hungry.  Still, Kagome was too nervous to eat, and even if she did it, she didn't know if she could keep it down. 

_Why am I so nervous? It's only Sesshoumaru…_

Eyeing the two innocent bottles of Sake, she sighed in defeat.  There was only _one _way to get out of this awkward silence and salvage the rest of the evening.

"Do you want me to open up the Sake?"

"Please, do."  Sesshoumaru replied, almost too suddenly, as though he had been thinking the same thing.

_I wonder, _Sesshoumaru day-dreamed absently, watching in relish as Kagome poured his cup full of the clear slightly heated liquid, _Do they serve German Chocolate Cake here…?_

Sake, Sesshoumaru decided, had been absolutely _terrible _idea. Absolutely terrible.  What the devil had be been thinking?  Drinking Sake…with, number one, an under-age girl, and number two, a girl who couldn't handle her liquor.  Goodness, where had his judgment been?

"I-I'm fine!"  He heard he squeak to one of the hostesses as she paid her bill, and rather wobbly at that, giving the woman a 20,000 yen tip.

Why had he insisted they go out to eat? What had he been trying to gain?!

"Come on now," he ushered, grabbing her automatically about the waist and steering her—or rather carrying her towards the exit.

"Thanks," he sighed annoyed, casting a backwards glance at the restaurant—still filled with blubbering freshman, blubbering freshman who could at least hold their liquor better than this lightweight.  He would never eat here again, he swore.

As he exited, the night air was cold and wet and moist, and slapped him in the face after the humid heat of the restaurant.

"Oooooiiii, lemme go," Kagome wailed, flailing slightly, stumbling, and being half-carried, once again, by Sesshoumaru.

"I don't think so," Sesshoumaru stated simply, leaning against the buildings faux-plaster wall, and weighing his options. He certainly couldn't abandon her now—after all, he had challenged her by coming up with the idea of a drinking contest.

_That had been a stupid decision, _He snarled at himself. Damn him and his will to compete.  Of _course _the girl couldn't have beaten him in a drinking contest! It was practically unheard of…Only his father could out-drink him, and Kagome certainly wasn't him.

"Do you think you can get us home?"  He questioned.

"Usssss? Home?"  She whispered, shakily, leaning against him absently for support.

"Yes. Us. To your apartment."

"Oooh! I know what you are going to do! You are going to try to get me into bed, aren't youu?"  She was flushed and practically falling over him now. He was supporting her by wrapping one hand about her waist and another under her arm.  People could have mistaken them for lovers, and, Sesshoumaru sighed glancing at the by passers, that was exactly what they were doing.

'Get a room' he heard someone whisper.

_Oh Gods…why…_ he sighed mercilessly.

"Come on, I have no such intention. Trust me, I wouldn't even think of…doing…_anything, _I just need to know where you live so I can take you home to your boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend!" she protested slightly, slurring her words somewhat.

"Sure, sure," Sesshoumaru lied, his eyebrows knitted together—wondering idly _why _it annoyed him that she had a male roommate who could very well be her boyfriend.  It wasn't like he cared.

"Do I get fruit-cake if I tell you?" she questioned, pulling on his shirt.  He could smell her scent again, that same intoxicating scent, even magnified by the comforting scent of Sake.

"Yes. You get a piece of fruit-cake."  He stated simply, trying to walk her in the general direction of where he thought her address ought to have been.  Most students lived in certain areas, and idly he questioned, "Am I going the right way?"

"Do you promise?"

"Promise what?"

"About the fruit-cake?"

"Oh."

"Wellllllll?"

"Erm, I, yeah, sure."  He grumbled, wondering if it would just be easier to pick her up and sling her over his shoulder or something. After all, the streets were particularly wet, and crowded, and she was slowing down the traffic…plus, everyone kept staring, which he found particularly irksome.

"Okay!" she chirped brightly, clapping her hands, looking for a moment, as innocent as that cheerful, upbeat school girl he remembered. "Take a left, captain!"

She had now gone into her 'happy', 'hyper' and 'all other forms of cuteness' stage—and Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure if he could handle that.  Her 'depressed-I-hate-you-go-away-you-buttcrumb' stage was tolerable, but not _this. _Anything but _this._

"A left it is," he repeated absently, taking her umbrella and bag into his hand, because she was quickly loosing her grip on them.

The night, after that first initial slap, felt cool and refreshing, and absently, Sesshoumaru hoped that it would sober up Kagome in a hurry.  He didn't like this at all—he felt too responsible for the small girl.  Wasn't he supposed to be the aloof and angry one that was only around for his own twisted self-satisfaction? This was getting all too personal all too fast.

After all, they had only found each other today, and now he was escorting her home after a raunchy alcohol filled night.

"Hey, Seshoumaruuuu," Kagome sang sweetly, to a child-hood tune that he had forgotten, "Why are you so meaaan?"

He practically stopped walking. Yes. She was _definitely _drunk. She wouldn't have had the guts to ask him something like that if she had been sober.

"I'm not mean."

"Liar!" she shouted, or rather, squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Will you be quiet!?"  He snarled, hurrying her along, hoping that everyone in a twenty-foot diameter had gone temporarily deaf.

"But you're lying…you _are _mean…You teased me! We just met today, and you start up again!"  She argued simplistically.

"It's not that simple."  He bit back annoyed, "Now, where the devil am I going?"

"How is it not that simple? And turn right."

"It just isn't."

"You're being silly, you're just afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of being different, you big bully."

"You're drunk."

"I know."

"Then why don't you act more mature?"

"Because I'm drunk. I'm allowed to be silly."

"Says who?  Who made this rule? Obviously an idiotic person."

She broke out into fits of giggles and nearly fell down for about the tenth time.

_That's it, _Sesshoumaru decided, sweeping her up in his arms and cradling her—hoping that her apartment wasn't _too _much father, _I can't take her slow pace anymore. If we continue on like this we will be here until morning and I will have to deal with her hangover…_

"No, it wasn't a stupid person. It was a person who realized that when you're drunk it's the best time to talk-straight forward…because, often times you can't remember it."

"So, no regrets then, hm?"  Sesshoumaru muttered absently, noticing that Kagome wasn't as heavy as he predicted she would have been.

"Yep! No regrets."

_Well, I can't say I don't disagree. Maybe I should get drunk more often…_

"Are we almost there yet?"

"Why, am I heavy?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

She didn't say anything for a moment but instead observed the surroundings, as though trying to soak up the neighborhood and process it with her mainframe, and for a minute, Sesshoumaru wondered if she had passed out—then he would be royally screwed. He would be lost, in the middle of nowhere, with a drunk-passed out, regretless female.

"We are almost there. Let me down, I can walk."

"No you can't."

"I don't want you to see where I live," she admitted, suddenly very serious, and perhaps on the recovery to being sober.

Sesshoumaru didn't know if he felt hurt or not…but he certainly didn't feel wonderful.

"Why?"

"Because," she answered, avoiding his stare in the fluorescent lighting of the street.

"Because why?" he continued on, becoming increasingly annoyed.

"You could…I don't know…you could…"

It was amazing.  The girl actually thought that he might molest her!  He didn't know whether to be enraged or just disappointed in himself and her.

"Never mind. Just never mind. You never cease to amaze me, how low you go."  He sighed bitterly, fighting back stronger words that he would regret, should he utter them.

The fluorescent lights over-head flickered, and for a moment he almost swore he saw tears in her eyes.  But Kagome—crying…well, it had happened before, he supposed…

"Listen, just go on. Today was…," But he didn't finish the sentence, in fact he just wanted to leave.  Too many memories, and realizations were finally bubbling to the surface, and it was becoming difficult to control them, even for him.

"Wait, wait!" she called, stumbling towards him in her half-drunken state, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't lie, of course you meant it that way," he corrected, crossing his arms and studying the apartment complex with a look of deep scrutiny.  He didn't want to look at the girl right now.

"Well, maybe I did…but it was wrong of me."

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving." He decided right there on the spot, turning to make his way towards the nearest underground station.

"Wait!"

_What now…?_

"I…" she began, her voice thick with an emotion that Sesshoumaru could not quite decipher.

She moved closer, rather unexpectedly, and almost instinctively Sesshoumaru moved back, trying to keep that distance between the two of them.

"I'm sorry," she managed, if not somewhat slurred.  And, he noticed, she was beginning to sway in the non-existent breeze.  He had a feeling he would have to catch her.

"About what?" he questioned, trying not to make it sound as though he was concerned she might be eating a face full of asphalt.

"You know what I am talking about. Why things happened the way they did. I didn't know."

Ah. Yes. _That. _

"It's over and done with."

"I know!" she continued, moving forward again, "But I still feel guilty!"

"Yes? And where will that get you?"  He questioned, absently, wondering if he should just leave her now. The woman was getting emotional. He _hated _emotions—which was the reason why he temporarily hated himself.  He too was getting too touchy-feely.

_I need some Sake…_

"I don't know…I—," but she didn't finish the sentence.  Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to stable her breathing, although for some reason she couldn't breathe and stand simultaneously.  Slowly, she stumbled forward…

Having predicted the situation, Sesshoumaru rushed ahead, arms extended, and caught her right before she hit the pavement.

"I guess," she panted, trying to get up, but being more pulled up than anything, "This is what happens when you are drunk."

"Indeed," was the only thing Sesshoumaru could say, as he noticed for the first time how very close they were and how very blue were her eyes.

"Would you mind?" he began, licking his lips, finding his heart beating oddly quick, not knowing if he could finish the sentence.

"Yes," she stated simply, although Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if she really knew what he was talking about—or even if the idea had registered into the foggy depths of her brain.

But, ignoring her declaration that she would 'mind' if he _kissed her_, he knelt his head down, and gently brushed her lips against his own.  He could feel her body heat pressed against him, and it was comforting in the coolness of the night.  It was not a passionate kiss, but just a gentle curiosity that had been tugging at the back of his mind for some many years now.

It was enjoyable, although he would be the last one to admit it.

It would be both his blessing and his curse that Kagome would not remember the night's events…

Saigo Takamori: A famous historical figure in Japan

If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, let me know ASAP so that I can change it. This chapter I didn't really have a beta-er, so, if there are mistakes blame me. .;; And, also, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Life has been busy to say the least.


	5. of class shedules and meetings

**The Red String of Fate**

**Chapter 5: Of Class Schedules and Meetings**

The next day was an interesting one; starting off with unsubstantial clouds that whisked along the skyline, their bottoms only hinted with grey. Sometimes, there would be a few sprinkles, or even a decent amount of precipitation; but between the rains, there was a comforting sun.

Kagome awoke rather groggily, and for a long moment did not move. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to figure out why everything felt so strange. Something was not right. To begin with, she felt… very lethargic and foggy-minded…, Ssecondly, whatever she was sleeping on felt rather odd. It did not feel like her futon at all. It was notwasn't uncomfortable, or anything — in fact it was like an electric blanket, which moved, almost as though it was breathing.

Her eyes shot open.

"Good morning," her electric blanket greeted cheerfully.

Her eyes hadn't even focused, but already she knew that it had been something else much more solid she had been sleeping so comfortably against.

That was another thing; it was hard for her to form a sentence. Already, in her mind, she was thinking, 'Oh my god! Naraku! Get away!' But for some reason she couldn't manage to open her mouth and let the words flow. What had happened to her?

"Don't worry," Naraku continued, one of his arms still absentmindedly wrapped about her wastewaist, "Nothing happened."

"N-nothing hap-pened?" She managed, promptly putting her hand over her mouth when she realized _wh__at _he was talking about. Even she hadn't thought of it _that _way. Until now.

Yes, this situation seemed entirely like something _had _happened. If a strangershe had walked into this apartment room theyshe would have presumed the worst — that Kagome and her hot room mate, Naraku, had been living it up all night in a variety of ways. After all, Naraku wasn't wearing a shirt…

_Ah, I shouldn't be thinking about this…_Kagome gulped, finding that her cheeks were becoming hot as she noticed his bare chest. Now was not the time for… well… _that. _

Gulping, and closinged her eyes, and she very sincerely asked, "What _did _happen?"

Naraku, who had now propped himself up on an one of his elbows, and his other arm was _still _wrapped loosely about Kagome's waist., He smirked.

"Well, I'll tell you what happened as far as _I _know." He began, chuckling to himself, pulling a piece of idle stray hair behind his ears, "I was laying on _my _futon — you do realize this is _my _futon, don't you? Well, I was laying here. Awake. Because _someone_ hadn't ever called me to tell me that she they would be late. So, here I was am waiting when I heard the sound of the lock for, oh, a good five minutes — I guess you couldn't get the key in. In any case, I waited here, in the dark, about to pretend I wasam sleeping when you clomped in, dropped your purse down, and walked over towards my futon where you jumped on top of me and feall asleep instantly."

Kagome, still placing the facts together, blinked, "…Why did I do that?"'

"I think I can safely say that you were drunk."

"Me? Drunk? That is absurd."

"Well, you were are certainly demonstrating the classic signs of a hangover."

"A hangover? Is this what it feels like?"

"Well, I don't know, _I_really don't have never had one. I can handle my alcohol. You know, you're underage, right?"

"Uh… Yes…"

There was a long pause in the conversation. Naraku looked out the window at the light drizzle, while Kagome contemplated her feet. She had a slight bruise on her pinky-toe.

"Sooo…," Naraku began, scooting closer towards her, although, Kagome thought, they were already quite close enough — considering that his futon wasn't very big, and…

"What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you get drunk?"

Kagome gulped. "I must have drunk too much."

"Too much of what?"

"Uh… Sake?"

"Indeed…?"

Looking down at her feet again, Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She remembered going to the restaurant with Sesshoumaru, she remembered getting drunk, she remembered walking outside, she remembered her being carried, and then… ? It was all was cast into darkness. What happened between the time he carried her and this morning? Why hadn't he helped her with the door, or something? Did he know where she lived?

This, Kagome decided, wasn't good.

"So, who'd you drink with?" Naraku persisted, although sounding more serious now.

"A person."

"No. You drank with a cat named Nyago. Yes, of course a person!" Naraku snapped irritably for the first time, running his hand, almost frantically, through his brown locks.

Kagome bit her lip and, watcheding him apprehensively, bit her lip. Why did he suddenly seem irritable? Was he _that_ concerned about her? But Kagome decided with some finality, that she surely couldn't tell him about Sesshoumaru. Not only would that be too weird, but she didn't know if Naraku could handle the past catching up so quickly. If she could delay the truth a bit longer, thean maybe the whole predicament would simmer away blow over and she could finally whinde down to enjoy her college experience.

The girl reached out for his hand and patted it softly, this action surprising both of themnot only him but herself.

"Listen," she began honestly, "What I did last night was stupid… but truthfully, I can't remember a lot of what happened. However, I didn't get taken advantage of I can tell you that."

Naraku said nothing but only stared at her for a long tense moment. Avoiding his eyes, she looked out the window at the partly cloudy day, aware of the that blush that was creeping starting to appear across her cheeks with every passing second.

She nearly gasped when she felt Naraku's strong hands upon her shoulders, him pulling her towards his bare chest.

Whether it was the SsSake, or just plain shock, Kagome could not reactsaid and did nothing.

"If that is what you say, then I believe you," Naraku sighed dejectedly, planting a friendly kiss atop her brow, "I don't want my sparrow to get a broken wing right before it is about to fly."

Kagome gulped. She had lied. She was _still_ was lying — to a man who had only given her kindness…

"Come on, why don't you take a shower, and I'll make us a bit of breakfast!" Naraku suggested, jumping off the bed, and making his way towards his portable gas-powered frying pan.

Residing on the bed, quite stunned, Kagome blinked and sighed. The conversation had ended too quickly for her liking — Naraku was obviously still put off about it… but she could hardly tell him the truth. The truth was had been that she had been with Sesshoumaru — the man that Naraku used to hate more than anyone anything else in the world.

"Naraku…," Kagome began, brushing a strand of hair nervously behind her ear.

She felt guilty, damn it.

_But I can't tell him…__he'll freak out__ or something…__I remember his temper…__a __little too well. _

He didn't hear her call however., and dDolefully, she found a towel and headed off to the bathroom., She wondereding if she would ever see Sesshoumaru again so that he could explain what the hell happened the night before (because she certainly didn't remember), and also, if Naraku would ever forgive her. Even if he had learned how to control his temper, she could still see that angry glint in his eye.

_Why me? _

-------------

Inhaling a large breath of air, Sesshoumaru sighed absently to himself. LastYesterday night had certainly been interesting. And, despite the effort of wanting to forget Kagome — particularly that kiss that he had _so _idiotically given to her, he found that he couldn't. It seemed like some terrible day-time drama.

Grumbling to himself as he picked up his agenda that was lying on the kitchen counter, he glanced through the pages and his scowl deepened. Yesterday certainly wasn't a day to get drunk and today certainly wasn't a day to have a hang over. Not when he had an appointment with his student advisor.

Sesshoumaru was the epitome of first impressions. He judged everyone by their first impressions, and in turn he believed that people should judge him by his first impression. So, if he showed up with a hang over, looking like he got little to no sleep the night before — that wouldasn't be good.

He glanced at his watch. He still had two hours to eat breakfast, shower, and choose his clothes. Maybe, then, after this ill-timed appointment, he would go and sign up for some of his classes. Today was the first day that to signing up for classes online was possible, and he intended to get all of his first choices.

Finding a towel, he traipsed off towards the shower, idly wondering why he had wasted a kiss on the girl Kagome. No doubt, she had forgotten it, to thank goodness, to the effects of alcohol. But now he was wasting emotions and he did not like it one bit.

He turned the hot water on and swore violently when he walked into the still- cold water.

Then again, it did manage to wake him up.

-----------

Breakfast had been a strained affair, with the following lines of conversation:. One of similar sentences.

"Pass the salt."

"Pass the pepper please."

"This is really good."

"Is it good?"

"Want some tea?"

"Sure, cCan you pass itthe tea?"

And so on.

Kagome was Now, sitting at the table and, looking over her agenda., Eand every now and then she would glanceing at Naraku, who seemed to be having a staring contest with the computer (the computer was winning.) Tthe atmosphere was oppressive, estill wasn't all that great. Even with the newest J-pop song bouncing idly along fromon the radio.

"Damn it!" Naraku suddenly swore.

Kagome'sHer head shot up, "What?" sheKagome asked in a. Alarm.ed.

"I forgot about my appointment…," he began, getting up walking towards the mini-refrigerator and pulling out a container with lemon tea.

"What appointment? Doctor's?" Hell, she could understand him there. She hated going to the doctor. But the dentist was the worste by far.

"No…," Naraku sighed, taking a few angry swigs, "I signed up to be a 'student advisor' to get some extra credit. I have no idea what I was thinking when I did it. Who the hell wants to help some snotty freshman?"

Kagome fell silent, and looked as though she was were picking on her nails.__

_Well thanks…___

"Oh god." Naraku groaned, slapping his forehead, "I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean that," he began frantically, placing down his ice -tea by the computer, "And anyways, you don't even count. You're hardly snotty."

Kagome looked up in, reliefved, though not thoroughlycompletely.

"I envy your advisor," Naraku continued on, grinning wistfully, "Should heit be a guy, that is. I mean, to get a beautiful, smart, talented, sweet first-yearfreshman would be great… ahhh, but no," his voice turned bitter, sarcastic, and wry, "I get some hot-shot guy who wants to take all honors classes."

"Well," Kagome pointed out, deciding that if Naraku continued to babble, he would just get both of them upset, "I want to take all honors classes too. Good thing I'm not a guy."

She winked.

Naraku, realizeding that he had just screwed up again and, decided not to say anything.

Finding her laptop in the corner of the room, Kagome questioned, "We do get wireless internet in here, don't we?"

"Yeah—,"

"—GreatCool—,"

"But the system's slow as hell today."

"What?"

"Yep. Probably too many people accessing it from the dorm."

"But today is the first day to sign up for classes!"

"Why don't you come with me onto the campus and use the school computers?"

"Would it be any faster?"

"Probably. Plus, I'll make all my friends jealous by walking around with you. It will help with my reputation: Naraku Honda… one of the smartest, most talented men on campus, with impeccable taste in girls and roommates."

Kagome just laughed and, closed her laptop and agreed, "But let me get a light jacket first."

------------

Sesshoumaru was well aware of the stares he had received as he walked through the campus. This was normal for most members of his family who were blessed (or cursed, depending on which way you looked at it) with silver hair. Unlike white hair from old age, the silver hair was perfectly natural and a feat of nature that his family, had long stopped questioning.

Now, sitting in the office of student affairs, he sighed irritably. His student advisor, "N. Honda" was late. If he had known that his advisor was going to be late, he at least he would have stopped and bought a cup of coffee or something. He had awoken uncharacteristically late, taken an uncharacteristically long shower, and had uncharacteristically forgotten to eat breakfast. Things just weren't going his way.

The student aid who had told him to wait earlier had glanced up and caught his eyes.

"Okuda-san?" she questioned briskly, motioning towards a figure hurriedly making hiits way through the maze of desks, "You're student advisor has arrived."

The aid's cheeks went pink whenas she glanced at whomwhohat Sesshoumaru presumed was N. Honda. Obviously women seemed to fancy the upperclassman.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes strayed to the upcoming form, and he tried, desperately not to gape. Sesshoumaru Okuda did _not _gape.

But it couldn't be.

It-could-_not-_be.

The student aid, stepping forward towards where the two men were now facing each other, began, "Okuda Sesshoumaru, this is Honda Naraku."

Sesshoumaru gulped.

Naraku stiffened.

Both their eyes flashed something not-quite-friendly, something the aid seemed to overlook.

"Well, why don't you go into that vacant office in there? To get to know each other…" She continued to urge, completely oblivious to the fact that the two men were throwing knives with their eyes.

Naraku was the first to respond, taking a quick gulp, and then smirking, "Yes, why don't we?" He made his way to the directed room.

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly and walked into the chilled office.

The door shut with a snap and with Sesshoumaru's hand still squeezing the metal handle, he questioned, "I didn't know that you were going to this school."

"Neither did I." Naraku sighed absently, reclining in the chair and placing his feet atop the table.

Ignoring the lack of manners, Sesshoumaru continued, "And you're _my _student advisor?"

"Appears that way." Naraku retorted sarcastically, twiddling his thumbs. Then he brunette suddenly looked up , and added with a question, "So, you know Kagome's here too then, eh?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Seems like the past has decided to visitcome and bite all of us in the ass," Naraku noticed, much to his chagrin.

"I couldn't have put it better." Sesshoumaru spat, finally finding his seat opposite of the sophomore.

"In either case, I also presume you know she's my roommate." Naraku sighed, placing his hands behind his back, a satisfied look falling across his face.

"What!?" Sesshoumaru snarled, not able to control his temper. If this was true it certainly made sense why she didn't want to be escorted home last night. She was afraid of what he might find.

"Oh, yes." Naraku began, fishing around in his pocket for some mints, "Some ghastly mistake or something. Housing department royally screwed up and I got stuck with her."

'_Stuck__ with her?'_

Sesshoumaru didn't reply but instead looked down at the grain s in the table work of the table, aware that he was trembling.

"Aaaaah," Naraku smirked, popping a caramel- flavored candy into his mouth, "I see how it is."

Sesshoumaru's head shot up, his lips twistcurlinged in anger, "See how what is?"

"You're jealous." Naraku smirked absently, scratching his legs.

"Of what?"

"Me and Kagome."

"You're not… dating, are you?"

"No. Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Why so interested, hm, Sesshoumaru? Wondering if there's still a chance after all these years…."

"Go to hell."

"Been there and back. It's great in winter." Naraku quipped, digging a notepad out of his satchel.

Sesshoumaru chose not to say anything again. But then… he realized there was a card he _could _use to his advantage. Sure it was low, yellow-bellied and underhand, but that was beside the point.

"So how _is _Kagome?" Sesshoumaru began, silently chuckling to himself, "I hope that she isn't suffering from, let's say, any alcohol- induced headaches."

Naraku's eyes turned into tiny slits of anger.

"And what if she is?"

"She should really learn how to handle her SsSake better, is all."

"And you would know this how?"

"First hand experience is all. Took me a while to build up a resistance."

"That's not what I meant, bastard."

"Let's not resort to name- calling, shall we?" Oh. This was too much fun. He loved pissing off Naraku — memories of his childhood were coming back. But then again, he supposed darkly, pissing off Naraku had caused him to loose something very important — namely the topic of the conversation. And no, it wasn't SsSake.

"So you went drinking with her last night, eh?"

"And so what if I did? It is none of your concern."

"It _is _my concern. I am her roommate and I don't like waitingto wait up around too late at night if there is no need."

"What, did you not expect her to come back? Bet you're used to that." It was a low blow, but Naraku always brought out the worst in him.

"I'll overlook thatat last comment." Naraku seethed, poppeding another caramel into his mouth, seething but only looking slightly ruffled.

Suddenly, the door opened and the student aid had enteredappeared again.

"Ah, Hanako, my little flower." Naraku purred. The aid's cheeks turned pink.

"I was just wondering if you two would like some coffee or tea," she offered, hoping very much that they would.

"Well, actually darling, the meeting is nearly over. Maybe next time then? I've heard you make a lovely cup."

Hanako turned practically tomato-red.

"Well, I'll just be leaving now." Her eyes glanced over to Sesshoumaru, who was staring angrily at the wall, "It was nice to meet you Okuda-san."

Sesshoumaru nodded but said nothing.

The door shut with a click. The aid had left.

"I'm warning you," Sesshoumaru snarled, picking up his coat that he had absently draped over a chair a few minutes after the student aid had left, "If you so much as touch Kagome in a way she doesn't like — or make her cry, you'll have to answer to me."

"Still got that crush then?" Naraku chuckled. "Guess old habits die hard."

"Fuck off." Sesshoumaru replied quite coolly and crisply before walking out of the room, almost as though he was taking a summer stroll.

"I think," Naraku began, popping the last caramel in his mouth, "I'll take that as a yes."

Oh. This was going to be a fun school year. He could tell.

-------------------

Kagome didn't get much accomplished as far as her class schedule was concerned. When she had reached the library, there was already a line waiting to use the fifty computers. PSo, patient as she was, she waited and, hopeding that she would be able to at _least _access her online data-base.

Since there wasn't much to do while standing in line, she followed the upper classmen and glanced through the course description catalog she had bought earlier on. She was so engrossed in deciding between "Sociology'English 10A: Political effects of _The__Tale of Genji_'" or "'SociologyEnglis h80B: World Wide Influence of the Art of War"' that she didn't even notice Sesshoumaru appear at the end of the hall and find a spot in the rear of the line to begin waitingentered the line as well.

Ten minutes (or three feet) later, having moved a total of three feet, Kagome's cell phone began to vibrate., Fand fishing it out of her pocket, she found that Naraku had left a text message.

_--__Got out early. Have photo-shoot in half an hour. There is a piece of fruit__-__cake in the fridge. After signing up for classes you'll need it__—_

_--__Naraku_

Kagome's smiledlips twitched slightly, as she quickly typed out… t…

-- _Thanks for the cake. Good luck at photo-shoot__—_

And that was that. She continued to looking through the course descriptions until finally , she noticed, that she was at the head of the line (Sesshoumaru was two people behind her now) and a person was leaving a computer.

She breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally._She had _had _been waiting for nearly an _hour_ by now.

Heaving her purse over her shoulder and carrying her course catalogdescription, course schedule, and a list of courses in her other hand, she made her way to the second to last computer in the frontirst row. She and plunked down on the seatto begin and, began what she presumed to be, would be a very long, and very frustrating process.

She was so lost in thought about scheduling her courses, glancing between the three books, checking to see the availability, the time of the classes, if a prerequisite was required that she hardly noticed Sesshoumaru takingake the last seat at the end of the row. For a minute he looked at her, wondering if she would notice his presence, b. But, she only continued to flipping through the pages. , Hhe strangled a sigh and logged on to the network.typed in his user ID and password…

It had been forty-five minutes since Sesshoumaru had sat down, and Kagome still had yet to notice him. She was just about to type in her PE course (although not a freshman requirement, it was always good to get some sort of physical activity) when a popupnew box appeared on the screen.

-Important Message from Professor Kaede Fuji!-

Sesshoumaru, whom Kagomeshe would not find out until the first day of class, had also received precisely the same message at the exact same time.

The message read…

_Seeing as __how there are only two students, yourself and one other, who have successfully completed the freshm__e__a__n college prerequisites on your own time, you now have my permission to take __the h__H__igher __l__L__evel __of __History of the Warring States__ class__. There is only one __t__ime slot__of these classes which are__ available__—__from __9__ to__9__-__9:50__ on Tuesday__s__ and Thursday__s__ with a discussion on Wednesday__s__ at __4 pm__. I hope that both__ of you__ will choose to __join__enroll__ this class__, and if you __decide to__should__ take up this __most __extreme and rare offer that is __m__o__u__st __exceptional and __uncustomary__ offer__—__the add code is 95691. _

_I look forward to seeing you both again next __wee__k__k_

_Sincerely, _

_Kaede Fuji_

Kagome blinked. Well, that was certainly unexpected. And, upon checking her schedule, she found that she could just balance History of the Warring States between her morning Archery class (8-8:50) and Intermediate English Class (10-10:50). The discussion session was of no concern whatsoever, because she was free after two in the afternoon every dayay she was free.

Glad that all her classes had worked out, she quickly logged off the network, anxious to get back home. For some reason she was very tired and wanted to take a nap. Was it still part of the hang over?

Gathering her books and purse, she accidentally dropped her highlighter which she had been using to keep track of courses she had signed up for. Reaching down to pick it up, she found the person next to her was doing the samehad done exactly that. When her eyes met the face, she gasped inwardly.

_"Sesshoumaru?"_

"Here is your pen." He answered tersely, dropping it in her hand, his cheeks turning somewhat pink. Was she going to question him about the kiss?

"What are _you _doing here?" She gaped, sitting back down onto the uncomfortable seat.

"Precisely the same thing you were." He replied, clicking the 9-9:50 boxes for Advanced Kendo. "Signing up for my classes."

"I figured you would have a laptop and would do it at your apartment or something." Kagome admitted, placing the highlighter away in the recesses of her bag.

"Well, you presumed wrong. My apartment has yet to get wireless DSL, so I just decided to go take a 'stroll' down onto the campus." He dronlled on, quite surprised she wasn't yelling at him about last night. Even if she didn't remember the kiss, certainly she would remember getting drunk. Or, she would have put two and two together to equal four about why heris head was hurting.

There was a long tense silence, and Sesshoumaru had a feeling that itthis silence was not good.

Had he been looking at the girl, he would have seen her eyes flash.

"Hey," she began angrily, although not raising her voice (seeing as how they _were _in a library), "You got me drunk last night."

"You know, there are other people waiting to use the computer," Sesshoumaru commented, successfully avoiding the statement.

"You're avoiding the subject."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"What is there to talk about? _I _did not get you drunk. You, like an idiot, thought you could out- drink me."

"You know, we are _both _are underage."

"Yes, I am aware."

"So how did you grow to have such immunity to alcohol? Sure, they sell beer out of vending machines, but beer is very different from SsSake."

"I know. But where and how I learned my drinking habits is nothing you should concern yourself withover."

There was a slight pause, and Kagome appeared to be trying to zip up her sweater.

"So, just out of curiosity, did anything happen last night?"

The comment was so off-hand that, Sesshoumaru nearly jumped when he heard the question. _Why _was he so nervous? So _what _if he had kissed her? _Most girls _would have been _flattered _to receive a kiss by the likes of him.

"What do you mean 'happen'?" He was more nervous than he thought would have guessed. _Concentrate on your __class __schedule__ of classes__, damn it!_

"Well, did I barf, or anything like that?"

"No, you did not regurgitate."

"Well, that's good."

"Yes, 'that's good." He repeated sourly, grimacing.

"Did you walk me home?"

"To your apartment?"

"Yes."

"No I did not. You were quite insistent about mye not knowing where you live."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"In any case," Sesshoumaru continued, gathering up his books and pencils and quickly placing them into his satchel, "I have to go, as must you, I'm sure."

"So nothing happened last night?" she continued, trailing after him.

"What do you want me to say?" Sesshoumaru snappeereded, whirling and whirled around at her, now that they were in the hallway streaming with sunlight, "Do you want me to tell you that I kissed you?"

Kagome looked at him dumbfounded for a moment, and then her lips began to curltwitch upwards, "That's so cute."

"_What_?"

"You tried to make a joke!" Kagome teased.

Grunting underneath his breath, Sesshoumaru sighed, "A _joke. _Yeah."

---------

_beer vending machines_: Yep, in Japan, they _do _have em. Same thing for cigarette machines.

_Cell phones_: Way cooler than the ones in western countries. They are used _everywhere _especially with the younger generation. I haven't decided what colors Naraku, Kagome and Sesshoumaru's will be. Any suggestions?

_College life_: How it works in Japan, I'm not quite sure, but the stuff that is happening in the story is what is happening to me currently. So, just bits and pieces of cappie's life sprinkled throughout. (Although you would _never _get a dorm with someone of the opposite sex. But, for fanfiction's sake, let's use our imagination.)

Thanks to my two wonderful beta-readers! Jae and Sweet Pea. You guys rock my socks to the moon. What would I do without you two?


	6. too early, too late

Author's Notes: During the course of this chapter there is a flashback that is noted with the use of italics. So, just be aware.

**The Red String of Fate**

**Chapter 6**

**Too early, Too late**

It was too early, Kagome decided whole-heartedly as she heaved her bike out of the rack and steered it towards the narrow street that would eventually lead to the inner recesses of the college.

The sun had barely begun to peak over the edges of the grey Tokyo buildings and once again, Kagome grumbled to herself about the hour at which she had been forced to awake.

_Why did I sign up for such early classes? _She continued to berate herself as she peddled down the nearly deserted street towards campus (and in the direction of the college gymnasium for her first archery class of the year.)

She didn't really have any preconceived notions, and locking her bike firmly to a nearby pole, she made her way towards the back lot where the classes were to take place.

Closing her eyes, Kagome took a steadying breath and turned the corner to face the class.

It wasn't that she was nervous about the class. No, far from that. Archery was something Kagome could handle.

It was her thoughts of _that _night still lingered in the mind like the early morning mist of Tokyo.

---------

Naraku awoke groggily that morning to his room, which for the first time in several days, was empty. It struck him as odd, he noticed blearily, idly sipping a cup of room-temperature tea that had been sitting out from the night before, that Kagome shouldn't be there.

Maybe it was because he was half awake that he didn't remember her classes started early than his.

_Damn, she was quiet getting dressed this morning, _he pondered to himself as he hoisted his tense body out of the futon and in the general direction of the kitchenette, _I didn't hear a single sound._

Maybe she didn't _want _to make a sound. After all, they had rather—how would you say—been on edge for the past couple of days. Ever since that day he had accompanied her to college for class registration.

The following night had _not_ been one of his best moments, that was undeniably for sure.

Popping some leftovers into the microwave he contemplated his reflection in the glossy surface of the glass door.

He had a feeling that an apology was in order. And damn it, apologies were one of the things he hated above all things. That and stale caramel.

_That reminds me, I'm nearly out…_

Sure the confession was late in coming, but better an earnest late apology rather than an early false apology, he supposed.

He had over-reacted. He admitted it! But if anyone had known the circumstances would they have blamed him? It was Sesshoumaru—the most annoying bloke to ever walk the face of the planet, besides that creepy American, Michael Jackson....

Naraku shuddered.

The microwave bleeped, and with his mouth half full of food, he grumbled, "I didn't over react, damn it."

He kept telling himself that all through the morning; in the shower, at the computer, on his bike, and in his first two classes of the day.

But he still didn't believe it.

---------

_Crap, crap, crap…! _Kagome wheezed mentally, swerving dangerously through gaps in the crowd. She was going to be late. On her first day of class! And not only her first day of class—an upperclassman one at that!

The blue eyed girl hoped she would still be able to get a good seat as the campus' bell tower chimed ominously. It was 9'oclock and she was a good five minutes away from the hall.

How was she ever going to manage this? With only ten minutes to spare in-between classes it seemed almost ridiculous that she had to traipse through the entire campus.

Upon making it to the nearest bike-rack to the hall she locked her bike as quickly as she could possibly manage (which wasn't that quick) before running off in the direction of the building, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the bike was still there and—

--ran smack into a person.

Well, maybe she just sort of collided with his shoulder, but still, it did them both some damage, namely knocking the man's satchel out of his grasp.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she practically squealed, looking nervously down at the stooped figure of a brown-haired gentleman, "I really, I mean, I'm really _really _sorry—but I sort of have to go and—,"

But the man interrupted her and explained, not harshly, but more with assurance, "You must be a first year. It's alright. Go on and get to class." He then cast a glance Kagome didn't see and said nothing.

Kagome was not quite sure what to say, but quickly bowed and spirited off towards the hall.

As it turned out she arrived ten minutes late to class—but no one really noticed. No one except Sesshoumaru, that was…

----------

_Kagome had become worried when Naraku was abnormally late. Surely his photo-shoot couldn't have taken so long? But then again who was she to know photo-shoots? After all, she was hardly a model and didn't know the world in which Naraku lived half the time. All she knew was the man who she had known as a child, who liked caramel, and was very protective of her._

_Still, clicking off the T.V. and glancing through some of her books she had purchased, debating if she should start reading them now or later, she was worried._

_'But it's not like I'm dating him, or he's my boyfriend or anything,' she thought to herself oddly, finding some crackers on which to snack on. She had delayed eating dinner in hopes that maybe she could treat Naraku to a sort of—Last Week Before College celebration._

_Ten minutes later she heard the key in the lock, and trying to look as though she had actually **been** productive for the last three hours she buried her nose in a book and pretended not to notice Naraku walk in._

_Yet Naraku said nothing, he didn't even greet her, and peeking her nose over the brim of the book she found that he had plopped himself down onto his futon (now in couch mode) and was staring at her from across the room._

_"What?" she questioned, not nervously, for at the moment she didn't particularly know she needed to be nervous. Kagome just assumed that Naraku-in addition to his fondness for caramels- sometimes had a problem with staring._

_Not that she minded, really. Although it was quite annoying blushing every time someone looked at you. _

_"You lied." Naraku whispered at length, unzipping his boots and chucking them into the corner—most unusual._

_Kagome, closed her book and placed it behind her and questioned, her tone still full of jest, "What are you talking about, Naraku?"_

_"You lied. That is what I am talking about."_

_"What did I lie about?"_

_Naraku began to unbutton his shirt and Kagome looked away. What was wrong with him? She sneaked a glance and paled. She hadn't noticed the bottle of alcohol residing next to him on the futon. That **certainly** hadn't been there before he arrived._

_'He's drunk,' she thought to herself nervously. And, from the looks of it, Naraku was not a 'happy drunk' at that._

_She gulped, hoping the walls were thin and one of the neighbors were home should things 'get out of hand'. Kagome figured she could handle her child-hood friend for now, but…but she was not so innocent as to imagine the man could not over-power her._

_"Sesshoumaru," Naraku mumbled to himself, tossing the shirt in the corner along with the boots, and nibbling on an elaborate cross that had been chained about his neck._

_Kagome paled. Sesshoumaru? What? How did he know?_

_"Why do you say that?" she whispered, trying to remain calm, tucking her knees close to her body._

_"Come on, my little sparrow, we're friends, right? You didn't have to keep it from me. I would have found out sooner or later. I always do."_

_Those words sounded morbid in the twilight hours. And watching him half in fear, half in hynopitism, she followed his body as he stood up and began to walk towards her across the carpet, his form seeming almost like a giant compared to hers sitting._

_The girl didn't know whether to be afraid or not._

_"What do you mean?" she whispered._

_Naraku kneeled, "Cut the crap. He told me."_

_"Who told you?"_

_"Sesshoumaru"_

_"What did he tell you?"_

_"You went drinking."_

_Naraku moved closer to her now and picked up her right hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly, "You taste like fruit-cake."_

_"I'm sure I don't," Kagome chattered, wanting to withdraw her hand from his grasp but somehow finding it unable to._

_She couldn't recognize the alcohol he smelled like, but then again, it wasn't that important. _

_"Did he kiss you?"_

_The question caught her off guard._

_"Certainly not!"_

_"How can you be sure? You were drunk that night."_

_"I **know **he wouldn't kiss me. He hates me. Even you know that."_

_"Indeed?"_

_Naraku returned her hand to her lap and continued, "How can you be sure you two didn't 'do' anything?"_

_"He wouldn't try."_

_"You aren't a man, Kagome. You don't know what men are capable of doing."_

_Kagome could not find an answer to that._

_"How could you? With Sesshoumaru of all people!" His voice had gone hoarse and ragged and he grabbed a first of her hair, though not pulling it tight enough to cause her pain. His eyes danced with her reflection, Kagome's scared face, "I know what that bastard is capable of. I'm capable of it too. But know this, Kagome, I don't want you anywhere near that guy…He's dangerous. He could destroy everything for you."_

_The girl shivered, suddenly feeling very small. Naraku's body and warmth seemed to be everywhere. This entire scene was too surreal. It was a movie that she was watching. She felt no emotion._

_But the fear would come later._

_"Did he kiss you?" he repeated._

_Once again Kagome didn't answer._

_"Did he kiss you…?" he whispered darkly, releasing her hair from his grip and roughly, this time, grabbing her chin and tilting her face painfully upwards so that it was fully facing his own._

_"No…," she whispered, finding tears beginning to prick her eyes._

_"Did he hold you close—did he tell you?"_

_And suddenly, there was hardly any space between their lips. Naraku had moved in with such intensity that before she knew it his skin was nearly pressed against her own flushed cheeks._

_A tear fell and splashed down her face and onto his left hand that had cupped her cheek._

_It shattered Naraku's intentions—his lips hovered over Kagome's own, desire flickering in his eyes—but the moisture stopped him half heartedly. Not yet recovered from his outburst, but still on the edges of the dark realm. His intentions still remained, but now abated._

_But the storm had passed._

_He moved away._

_And the two did not talk for two days._

_-------_

Class had certainly proved interesting, regardless of the fact that she was in the back row and could hardly see the overhead projector. From what she had caught (and read on the syllabus) this was no class to be tampered with. There was quite a lot of reading, four books from what she had counted so far, but the professor had been nice enough to outline a schedule at which she could reasonably follow.

The chimes from the campus clock-tower hummed softly in the distance beyond the doors and Professor Kaede announced, "Well, I have been informed by the powers that be that this class is to come to a close."

There was a shuffling of papers and bodies, and slipping out the back door Kagome hurried to her bike, unaware of the figure that was following her closely from behind.

Her thoughts were so distracted by the time—and was beginning to feel rather lightheaded, considering she hadn't eaten breakfast that morning—that she hardly her the call of her name some few meters behind.

In fact, she missed the call twice.

Sesshoumaru, who had been the maker of the call grumbled to himself and sighed. Either the girl was purposefully avoiding him or she had the hearing of his great grandmother. So, taking desperate matters before she got on her bike and sailed away, he hurried his pace and managed to tap her shoulder gently. Gently.

The girl whirled to face him in a flurry of business and anxiety, but all that seemed to fall away when she saw Sesshoumaru before her.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, amazed. Tokyo U was quite a large campus, so why did it seem that they always ran into one another?

Sesshoumaru blinked and in turn answered her with a question, "Didn't you know we had the same class?"

"What class?"

"The one we just came from."

"I didn't see you there."

"I was there."

"You know, it's pretty hard to overlook a silver-haired college student."

"I was sitting in the front row."

"Oh."

The two either glared or stared at each other before Kagome—realizing she had to go to class, and completely forgetting she had to yell at Sesshoumaru about telling Naraku about their 'night out' exclaimed, "What am I doing standing here talking to you! I have a class in Mori Hall in less than ten minutes."

"Mori Hall?"

"Yes, why?" She questioned, swinging herself onto the frame of the bike.

"It's right over there," Sesshoumaru announced, pointing to the closest building not 100 meters away.

Kagome squinted at the placard outside the building that indeed read _Mori Hall. _

But Sesshoumaru, having singled out Kagome for a purpose, continued, "Why were you late?"

"I had a class that was far away."

"I see," he hissed, his eyes squinting as he looked up into the sun, decidedly avoiding looking into her pretty eyes, "Well do you want me to save you a seat?"

"What?" Kagome goggled, incredulous that Sesshoumaru was actually being—being—decent…!

"I have no problem getting to the class on time, you see. I could very easily save you a seat I the front row." The silver haired man continued indifferently.

Kagome wanted to hug him, and she probably would have had, although she knew Sesshoumaru would say something about her being 'crude' or some such thing. So, instead, she smiled and thanked him very kindly—completely forgetting she had to yell at him.

But that could come later.

As he watched Kagome walk towards Mori Hall, a slight smile stuck his lips. But he quickly threw any emotion such as 'happiness' away. What had he done? This of course meant that she would be sitting by him during that class for the rest of the semester.

How _revolting. _

Shrugging, Sesshoumaru tried not to think about it too much as he hurried towards his next class.

-----------

By the time Kagome had finished her classes for the day she had hence forgotten she hadn't eaten breakfast, let alone she was hungry. It was her first day, of course she was too nervous to eat.

All her classes had been interesting, she reflected as she made her way towards the sea of bikes—a sea she would have to swim through to find her own contraption.

English definitely seemed challenging—but why did the language have to be so irregular and full of exceptions? Japanese seemed the easiest language in the world compared to the western ones—although kanji weren't exactly the easiest, she admitted silently.

Tomorrow would bring her Japanese Classics class—full of extensive reading that she supposed she ought to get down to before the deadlines mounted up on her.

It was early afternoon, and although still autumn, the sun pounded down on her back. But for the time being it went unnoticed.

For the first time she breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. Her first day of college. She had survived it. So what if she had been late to class—now that Sesshoumaru would be saving her a spot that made things considerably easier.

Her expression grew stormy.

Yes. Sesshoumaru. She had forgotten about that. It hadn't struck her until half way through English that she had forgotten to yell obscenely at the man for telling Naraku about getting drunk! How could she have forgotten? Still, she supposed logically, if she yelled at the evil-bloke-that-he-was about the situation he wouldn't be saving her a seat anymore and she would get stuck sitting in the back, on the floor, straining to see the overhead.

So, she decided, for the time being she would let it slide. Kagome hardly admitted that Sesshoumaru was her friend or anything like that. _Hardly. _Still, he had shown himself to be 'somewhat decent' on understanding the time constraints she was undergoing.

And remembering that—how was it that Sesshoumaru always managed to be so calm and cool? How was it that he wasn't scampering about campus as she was? How was it that his hair was never 'wind blown' unless he intended it that way?

Grumbling, she peddled quickly around the turn, licking her lips. She was suddenly very thirsty, however she was not a mile away from the apartment and she was sure she could last till then.

Or so she thought.

It came upon quite suddenly, not a block away. She felt as if she might throw up, as though she was suffering from food poisoning…then her tongue went dry, and still peddling, although not as quickly now she blinked. The world was suddenly going black—or maybe that wasn't the correct way to explain it. It was like going from a very bright room to a very dark room, or vice versa. There were block splotches everywhere as though things were solarized.

She stopped peddling and coasted, very slowly, hugging the side of the road. Her legs were tingling now—the sort of sensation one achieved if they had been sitting for a long time and then stood and the blood suddenly rushed to their legs.

Kagome cried out in pain, softly, not able to find her voice.

The bike lost balance and she fell, not particularly hard, against the side of the building.

"Help…," she whispered again, finding how stupid it sounded. It was early afternoon. Everyone was inside due to the heat of the day.

----------

Sesshoumaru Okuda was not particularly hungry, he decided. He had breakfasted rather well that morning—allowing himself a momentarily splurge considering it _was _his first day of college and he would need all the strength he could get. Still, the refrigerator was bare and this required doing a bit of shopping before the late nights studying kicked in.

So, after ceremoniously tossing his book bag on his futon, gulping down a glass of water, he grabbed his keys and headed down the stairs (the long way) out onto the side entrance of the typical narrow streets of Tokyo.

Reflecting upon the days events he found his thoughts annoyingly traveling back to those brief moments in which he had spoken to Kagome. What the devil was happening to him? He certainly didn't care if the girl was early or late to class—but why had he gone and offered the symbolic olive branch?

On the other hand, he supposed, it spared him from getting yelled at as frequently by the girl—this favor he had granted her. It wasn't like the girl's words actually 'hurt' him—but they did grow tiresome and gave him a headache if she persisted for too long.

Deciding to make his way down to the convenience stores and pick up some energy drinks he stopped half way in a step and gaped. Or, rather, stared. Sesshoumaru did not gape. That was something that was left to his idiotic half-brother.

But he _was _caught off guard.

He rushed forward; not quite knowing what he was doing—not quite sure who it was who had fallen. His fair skin palled even more when he saw who lay against the pavement. It was none other than the girl his thoughts had been previously resting upon.

Kagome Higurashi.

Whether or not he was to curse or praise fortune he didn't know, but crouching down he gently tapped the girl's face and whispered, "Hey,"

She stirred. Well, that concluded that she was alive—not that he had any doubt. From the looks of it the girl had suffered from a mild case of heat exhaustion.

"Kagome?"

She opened her eyes and blinked; yet she was unable to form words or recognized her helper.

Sesshoumaru released a long sigh. This was a situation to take charge of, so, wrapping his arms about Kagome he helped her up. And very slowly at that. She was conscious enough to attempt to stand although his hand remained about her waist as he guided her through the streets wishing yet _again _he knew where she lived.

It proved quite awkward holding Kagome about the waist with one arm and guiding the bike with another while simultaneously trying to walk normally. He knew that Kagome needed to find somewhere dark and cool in which to rest. And not a moment later his eyes flashed to a small empty café that was still open in the afternoon hours.

He hoped Kagome could make it the building. He was growing quite worried. She wasn't really say anything but sort of limping along, stumbling every few feet.

After what seemed like several years they arrived at the café and opening the door Sesshoumaru called out—unaware that he was so distraught, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

No one answered.

"Is anyone here, damn it?!" He shouted again, ushering the girl into a chair and putting the bike towards the rear of the shop.

There was the sound of footsteps and a sleek brown-haired man appeared out of the back room.

"Hey, you can't have that bike inside," he began, a frown tugging on his lips.

"I couldn't bloody care. Not now, at least. Can you get us some water?"

"Just for you? Does the lady want water?"

"Are you an idiot? Can't you see the state she's in? Of course I don't want the water!"

The man, observing the girl for the first time paled and then quickly rushed into the back room from whence he had come and returned with a pitcher of water and three glasses. The cool darkened atmosphere of the shop seemed to be helping Kagome and Sesshoumaru poured her a glass of water and instructed, "Here, drink it all."

Surprising him, the girl did just that. And so, he poured her another.

In the mean time, the waiter, who was still starring at the girl his brown eyes full of seriousness questioned, "Do you want to order anything to eat for her?"

"Do you have anything in here--," Sesshoumaru glanced to the display of cakes in the front of the shop, "—besides sweets?"

"The lunch specialty was Quiche Lorraine. We still have some." And without being told, the man disappeared in the back and remained there for five minutes or so while Kagome drank two more glasses of water.

By the time the brown-haired man returned from the recesses she managed a feebly 'thank you' and idly nibbled at the food while the two men just breathed a sigh of relief.

The waiter, pulling up a chair—most unprofessional, Sesshoumaru noted with disdain, questioned gently towards Kagome.

"What happened?"

She looked up, tired and exhausted and she managed, "I don't really know. I just felt really sick, and in pain, and then weak…I guess it was a combination of the sun and lack of food."

"You mean you didn't eat anything this morning?" The silver-haired man questioned in ardent dismay.

"I was nervous!" she shouted, surprising the party present, "It was my first of college. Not everyone can be calm and collected like you, you know."

The waiter smirked and chided, "Well well, I'd never heard of a first year fainting—but I suppose wonder's never cease. You did look pretty upset earlier today."

Looking towards the waiter at this remark, Sesshoumaru kept his mouth shut (finding that he suddenly wanted to strangle the man for talking or being anywhere around Kagome) and let the girl handle the conversation for the time being.

"What do you mean? How do you know me?"

The waiter chuckled again, scratching his head and stretching his legs calmly, "You forget the poor injured party so soon?"

Realization dawned upon Kagome's pretty features, and Sesshoumaru continued to be tight-lipped. How dare the bloke make fun of her in such a weakened state!?

"You're the man I bumped into this morning."

"Ah, it seems there is hope for her recovery," the brown-haired man chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "Indeed I was, fair thing."

"I'm very sorry about that, I was just really pressed for time," she apologized earnestly, finishing of the miniature Quiche.

"It's quite forgiven. A first year is allowed to be a nervous wretch for at least the first week. Wouldn't you agree?" He turned to Sesshoumaru, his thick eyebrows raised in question.

"I wouldn't know," the silver-haired gentleman replied tersely, "I, too, am a first year."

"Indeed?" The waiter asked archly, looking suddenly devious. What the devil was the man insinuating!?

"So you two are boyfriend and girlfriend then?" the upperclassman pried innocently, grabbing a nearby cup and pouring himself a glass from the still half-full pitcher and sipping it most delicately, a small grin twitching on his lips.

Kagome, who had seemed to recover from 'whatever it had been' nearly spit out her water. Sesshoumaru just gave no reaction and instead poured himself his own glass and crunched on the ice irritably.

"What?" Kagome gasped, nearly choking on the water, goggling at the man in credulity.

The waiter just shrugged and explained, "Well, I mean, you guys obviously know each other, right? And he—(motioning to Sesshoumaru)—is acting the knight in shining armor by bringing you here. So, what was I to presume?"

Sesshoumaru just continued to crunch the ice between his teeth, and Kagome just looked at her plate and flushed, exclaiming a bit too profusely, "It was just a coincidence, is all."

"A four letter word for coincidence is fate, you know. F-A-T-E." the waiter continued to tease.

Finally, being able to take no more of the heckling, Sesshoumaru demanded quite sternly, "Could we have the check, please?"

The man didn't move but only scratched his chin and contemplated the quiet scene outside the shop, "Well, the water is free of charge, and the quiche will be about 570 yen…and anything else?"

Without stuttering, the silver haired man turned to Kagome and demanded, "What is your favorite desert?"

"What? Why?" she questioned, still flustered by the waiter's heckling.

"Just answer the damn question, woman." He groaned annoyed, getting out his pocketbook.

The waiter just innocently whistled a tune as Kagome glanced nervously from him to Sesshoumaru, and finally, sighing in defeat admitted, "Fruit Cake. I like Fruit Cake."

"So in addition to the Quiche I would like a piece of Fruit Cake and the Dark Chocolate Cake."

The waiter, nodding, mentally calculated as he made his way towards the display and extracted the slices, "That'll be 1550 yen then."

The brown haired man took his time getting the cake in individual bags, every now and then glancing over his shoulder and shaking his head.

Wasting no time, Kagome seethed, "I can't let you buy everything! It's so expensive! We're college students now, we can't afford it."

Sesshoumaru—wanting very much to say something along the lines of 'Maybe you can't afford it, but I can' spared the girl the comment and just took out two 1000 yen bills and handed them unceremoniously to the waiter who handed them the two white take-out bags in some gusto.

Sparing formalities, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand as he was standing with the nearly forgotten bike and steered her quickly out of the shop, only sparing a nod to the accommodating waiter, who, as they walked away murmured, "I can spot it a mile away. A mile away."

Still grinning, he turned to the mirror where he absently polished his name tag that read _Kanagawa Miroku._

"Another day, another yen…"

And so he began to clean the table. But, he had a feeling in his gut, and his gut feelings were never wrong—that this was not the last he had seen of this 'Kagome' and her 'Sesshoumaru'.

--------------

Outside, it being somewhat cooler now that the street was covered in the shadows of the mid afternoon, Sesshoumaru sighed and demanded, "I'm not letting you walk home alone. If you fall down in the middle of the road and some rapists get to you I don't want to be blamed. Or sued."

Actually suppressing a chuckle—wondering if Sesshoumaru was attempting to be amusing, or he was naturally this dry, she sighed in defeat and admitted, "It looks like you'll find out sooner or later if rescuing me from the effects of alcohol and sun keep on repeating—,"

"—Which I hope they won't." Sesshoumaru interrupted, casting her an impatient glance, his golden eyes meeting her own. "It's dangerous."

He paused and licked his lips wondering if he should continue. But, he supposed, Kagome was apt to overlook the comment anyway—because he doubted if the girl listened to most of what he said as it was.

"When I saw you, I didn't quite know what to think. I thought you might have gotten hit by a car and some bastard had left you out there to die."

Kagome displayed her shock quite unobtrusively—but inside she was a fury of questions and uncertainties that she promised herself she would have to study at a later time. Right now wasn't the time to be dwelling on the day's events. As she kept reminding herself she had reading to do and, and, and other important college like responsibilities to take care of!

And then there was Naraku's demand: to stay away from Sesshoumaru.

So, she said nothing, and continued to walk with Sesshoumaru down the street, until finally, after five minutes or so they reached the off-campus housing. The neighborhood was painfully quiet and memories of that murky wet night conjured images that she couldn't quite see to filter to her head.

The smell of wet pavement wafted about them. Someone had been watering the plants. She liked the smell of wet asphalt—and just rain in general. It was calming.

"Well, thanks, Sesshoumaru," Kagome began, nervously, obviously embarrassed. Twice today Sesshoumaru had done her a great favor—and she was beginning to wonder if her child-hood memory served as a correct testimony to his nature? Sure, he was sort of an ass, but he obviously had his soft underside like everyone else.

And even Naraku had proved to be just as scary, if not more so, than the man who stood in front of her now, leaning very disinterestedly against the bike.

"Just don't do it again." He replied sternly, steering the bike in her direction.

"I'll try not to make a habit of it." Kagome joked.

Sesshoumaru, heaving a sigh, grimaced and continued tentatively, "You always did have the ability to get yourself into trouble, Higurashi Kagome. Now that you are in Tokyo it has increased ten-fold."

Kagome just smiled cheekily, though still avoiding Sesshoumaru's stern gaze.

"In any case," he continued affirmatively, "Should you ever get yourself into any more trouble, here's my number. I'm usually up late so," he paused, and wondered why he was being so idiotic about this all, "—So don't hesitate to call."

Taking a very professional card that he offered Kagome was, once again, dumb struck. She couldn't find words to either thank or ridicule him. Somehow, everything felt strained when Sesshoumaru became edgy—which always seemed to be whenever he was becoming nice. Whenever he was pleasant he would realize he was being agreeable and then became cold and rude.

Kagome slipped it into her purse and smiled softly and just settled upon, "Thanks."

Wheeling the bike towards the rack, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome disappear from sight for the second time that day. But this time he didn't hide his smile.


End file.
